


you turn my darkness into light

by smugden



Category: The Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugden/pseuds/smugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...interesting. Could you imagine the look on Nik's face if my name was her first word?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.

**Ten Months Old**

" **Come on, my love, it's not difficult to say. Repeat after me... _Be-kah_."**

The youngest Mikaelson sibling smiled encouragingly at her ten month old niece, mouthing her name slowly, bouncing her softly as she tried to coax her into saying her name . Hope parted her lips, and Rebekah waited, convinced that she was going to do what she wanted, but instead, Hope just reached up and patted her cheek before squealing loudly, clearly enjoying being bounced around. Rebekah sighed, disappointed for the fifth time in the ten minutes that she had spent on her mission. Hope's small arms flew around, as if she was pretending to fly, and, unable to help it, the blonde laughed along with her. Hope looked up at her, blue eyes shining with laughter at Rebekah's expression, her aunt clearly fascinated with her niece. She stilled, trying to come up with another way to get her to say her name, which made the blonde stop bouncing her.

She slight jumped when Hope let out another high pitched squeal, only this time it was an angry one, telling her that she wasn't happy that she had stopped giving her attention. Her small hands tapped Rebekah's cheek once more, and she just shook her head, determined. She had spent over a month trying to get the small child to say her name. Truthfully, Rebekah had been obsessed with her task since Hope had been born, but Elijah had kept on telling her that a baby usually doesn't say it's first word until nearly ten months, and even then they didn't speak until they were ready. The youngest Original had spent the last few weeks of Hayley's pregnancy speaking to the large bump, telling the baby how much she was going to love and spoil her.

"Nope, don't flash those dimples at me. I have waited too long for this, i'll be damned if Marcel, or even your mother's name will be your first word. It's give and take here, sweetheart."

Hope tilted her head, large eyes staring into hers, widening them cutely. She narrowed her own."You really are Nik's daughter, aren't you?"

Hope let out another heart melting laugh as if agreeing with the blonde and Rebekah sighed, her lower lip jutting out and she hugged the baby to her, lips brushing her cheek. Hope hummed contently, resting her head against Rebekah's shoulder as her aunt mumbled to her. The baby had been fawned over by each person in the family, including Kol, who had been arguing with Rebekah over who the child loved more. Klaus had mocked him, but the youngest brother paid no attention to him. Elijah had taken on his part as the protector of the family, and he, along with Klaus had sent out a warning to the supernatural community, promising to unleash hell on those who dare come after their hybrid princess. Ordering Klaus to bond with his daughter, Elijah had taken a trip along with Marcel to 'silence' some enemies after he had heard about an attack on their home.

Klaus had reluctantly agreed, though it had taken some persuasion. Their brother had been even more paranoid since his daughter had been born, but once he laid his eyes on Hope, knowing that she was safe in his arms, he sometimes refused to put her down. Rebekah smiled at the memory of her brother falling asleep in the rocking chair next to his daughters crib for an entire two weeks after she had been born. He wouldn't rest until he was sure that she wasn't uncomfortable or was warm enough. Rebekah looked into Hope's blue eyes, wondering how such a small creature could bring her family so much happiness.

"Oh, you really are gorgeous, aren't you? Yes you are, my love."

"Give her here. My turn!"

Suddenly, Hope disappeared from her arms, and Rebekah let out a gasp when she looked up to see Kol now holding the child."She gets her looks from me, sister. This girl is certainly going to break some hearts, well, that is if Nik doesn't decapitate the boys who are going to want to court her."

She crossed her arms over her chest, pouting as Kol held Hope close."Give her back, Kol! I was in the middle of something with her."

"She is ten  _months_  old, 'Bekah. The child can't lift her own head, let alone understand your babbling nonsense. Besides, she clearly loves me more, look at how happy she is with her uncle Kol. Aren't you, my darling?"

Kol smiled widely at his niece, and Rebekah stood up rolling her eyes. Since Hope had been born both had fawned over her, bickering with eachother over who got to mind her whenever Klaus was at a meeting or Hayley was getting some much needed rest. Neither parents enjoyed being away from Hope, both overprotective but there was also the fact that they slightly feared Rebekah or Kol dropping the baby during one of their childish arguments. Kol enjoyed showing off his niece, bragging at how she had inherited the Mikaelson looks, but also because Hope was a hybrid and a witch, something that made her, even as a child, the most powerful being that would ever cross the earth.

There was something special in her blood that meant she was able to keep her witch powers active. This had deeply confused Klaus and his family, because vampires couldn't use magic, it was something that was unheard of. The supernatural community had been in awe when word spread that the Mikaelson baby was this special, and witches were cursing Klaus and wanted revenge. Witches were supposed to maintain the balance of nature, but Hope unbalanced everything, she was something that nobody had ever seen.

Baby Hope was  _unique._ Her family couldn't have been more proud.

"What were you attempting to do with her anyway, sister?" Kol asked, his eyes still on his niece who was now playing with the daylight ring on his finger, small fingers locking around his own.

"Not that it is any of your business but I was trying to get her to say my name as her first word. Elijah said that this was the time that some babies start to talk, but he also told me that they take their own time and Hope is one of them, it seems. But i'm adamant that my name will be first."

Her brothers head raised and Rebekah instantly regretted her words. He looked down at Hope, a slow grin tugging at his lips."...interesting. Could you imagine the look on Nik's face if my name was her first word, 'Bekah?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes as Kol lightly pushed her out of the way to get to the couch and saw down with the baby, resting her on his lap.

"No, Kol. I have waited too long for this. I deserve this. You weren't the one massaging Hayley's feet, getting up with her during the night, holding her hair back when she was sick during the pregnancy, were you?"

"No, but I didn't get my full fourteen hours of beauty sleep while you were doing those things. You two need to learn inside voices."

Her fists clenched, resisting the urge to stomp her feet as her brother whispered his name to his niece."You're  _dead_ , Kol. It's not like it does you any use."

Kol let out a shocked gasp, pretending as if he were offended before shaking his head at his sister as he turned his attention back to his niece. Hope was looking between her aunt and uncle, giggling, as if their bickering was entertaining her. Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest, pouting as her brother tried to persuade Hope to say his name, but like she was with the blonde, the child just continued to amuse herself with Kol's ring. He tutted, fingers grazing her soft cheek as he whispered to the child, wondering how his brother could have made something so innocent. She was identical to her mother, but her eyes were all Klaus, ocean blue that seemed to hypnotize those around her. She also had Klaus' dimples, which also seemed to get everyone she came into contact with to worship her. Even at a young age, she was just as demanding as her father, as if she knew the power she held already and demanded attention from whoever was around her.

"Come on, darling, say it for your favorite uncle.  _K-O-L."_

" _Stop it!_  I have spent months trying to get her to say my name and you're wrecking all my hard work because you just want to annoy Nik. Give her here!"

Kol held on tighter to the child, but not enough to hurt her as his blonde sister demanded she be back in her arms."No! You've had her all morning. Stop being a brat and go make us some lunch. We've got work to do, isn't that right, Hope?"

"I am not a brat!"

Kol scoffed."The way you're acting says different."

The two continued to argue, not noticing the smirking figure that stood in the doorway, trying not to laugh. Rebekah was a second away from stomping her foot as Kol cooed to the child, trying to gain Hope's attention. Klaus crossed his arms, amused by the fact that his sadistic brother had switched from torturing locals to being infatuated with a baby. He would sulk whenever Hope was with another member of the family, and would often wake the child up early in the morning, which Klaus would tell him off for. Rebekah adored Hope and had spoiled her even before she had been born. The nursery had been filled with dresses along with stuffed teddies to keep herself distracted while Hayley was resting the last few weeks of her pregnancy.

Klaus himself had refused to part with Hope since the day she had been born. He was fiercely protective of his daughter and even at that moment, when she was perfectly safe with two Originals, he still had to be within ear shot. During the night, he would listen to her heartbeat as she fell asleep, the steady rhythm calming him, lulling him into a deep slumber. He was constantly paranoid that someone would try to rip away the happiness that had been brought into his life.

"She isn't a toy, stop bothering her."

The two stopped bickering and turned to the new presence in the room. Klaus made his way towards Kol, who narrowed his eyes, suddenly possessive of the child.

"It's almost nap time for her, brother, she'll be upset if her routine is ruined. Hand her over."

"Nik, we're busy at the moment. Hope will be free later on. Come back later."

Klaus rolled his blue orbs as Kol held Hope closer as if he didn't want to part from her. Kol then added."She wants to stay with her uncle Kol, don't you, darling? Can you say  _Kol_?"

They all went quiet as a laugh escaped the child, blinking up at her uncle then her father. She suddenly squirmed in Kol's arms, hands reaching up. Sounds began to slip past her lips, and all three Original's eyes widened, convinced that she was going to say something. Waiting in anticipation as they thought that they were making progress, Kol grinned proudly to himself as Hope stopped tugging on his hair. Three pairs of eyes glued to her, Hope's brown furrorwed when nobody moved, instead they just waited in complete and utter silence, something that was rare in the Mikaelson household.

"Come on, sweetheart. Say  _B-E-K-A-H._ "

Kol waved dismissively at his sister, who stepped closer."Ignore her. Shut up, sister, you're confusing the poor child. Say  _K-O-L."_

Hope whined in discomfort, now moving in Kol's arms, still reaching up. Her fingers wiggled, and Klaus moved closer. As he did, she made a sound of approval. He nodded at his daughter, kneeling before her as Kol tried to keep her in his lap so that she woudn't fall. As her father kneeled in front of her, Hope squealed, clapping her hands together as she tried to order him to do something she wanted.

"What do you want, love? Tell me what you want me to do, princess."

Slowly, but surly, the three heard Hope's demands."Da-Dad-dy...up! Up."

Kol, though exited to hear her talking, huffed in disappointment as Klaus' face broke out into a wide, bright rare smile. Something only his daughter received. Though upset that she didn't get what she wanted, happy tears filled Rebekah's tears as Klaus jumped to his feet. Her brother let out a loud, proud chuckle as he scooped his daughter into his arms, kissing the top of her head. Hope once again giggled as he held her close, snuggling into his safe embrace, her blue eyes mirroring her father's proud ones. It was a look that hadn't left him since he first laid eyes on Hope. He would wake up every morning and wait for the soft yawn his daughter released after waking up.

It happened the same time every morning, and even though he would wake a few hours earlier, the hybrid would lie in his bed and silently count down the minutes until his ears caught sound of what he was waiting for. He would lay in his bed and wonder if  _this_  was his reality, convince himself that he wasn't waking up from a dream, that he would not leave his bedroom and find himself alone once again. He didn't know why he did it, but the moment he heard the sound of his little girl crying for attention,  _his_  attention, it made him release the breath he held every morning, one of  _relief_.

There were times were Klaus was half-sure that he was living a dream.

As her brother whispered to Hope, Rebekah, without tearing her eyes away from them, piped up."Looks like Nik's the favorite, Kol. She's a daddy's girl."

Her brother just smirked back at his sister, shrugging."We'll see, sister. I've still got time."

As if she had understood her uncle, Hope let out a happy sigh as Klaus rocked her in his arms and her aunt resisted the urge to stick out her tongue at Kol.

She always liked being carried around by Klaus, Rebekah had remembered her crying at night as if she knew that her father would be there to comfort her. Against Hayley's orders, he would lift her out of her crib and to calm her and himself, he would have a slow walk around their home. He would then stand at the balcony that extended from his bedroom and watch the lights that covered their city, something that seemed to lure his daughter back to sleep. She would lock her fingers around his fingers when she was first born and the few weeks after that. Klaus wouldn't pull away, he would stand and let her clutch his fingers until she let them go. It was what made him get out of bed every day. The sound of Hope's laughter, along with Rebekah's smart comments as Elijah scolded Kol for something that he had done wrong, was what he looked forward to. Hayley's soothing tone whenever she woke up their daughter for breakfast made him smile because he never thought that ruling a city  _wouldn't_  be his first thought in the morning.

"Let's get you to bed, sweetheart before your mother comes looking for you. She won't be happy when she finds out what your aunt and uncle have been doing."

The youngest Mikaelson brother groaned, dreading the moment Hayley found out what he and his sister had been doing."I'd prefer to be daggered than be bitten by her for a second time, brother!"

"Don't tempt me, Kol!"

Rebekah watched as Hope's head rested on Klaus' shoulder as he led her out the room, her eyes beginning to drop. She never thought that the day would come where her brother knew true happiness.

"...she really is a miracle."


	2. When Somebody Hurts You, I Wanna Fight

**Eighteen Years Old**

_Slam!_

Klaus jumped slightly, something that didn't happen often, and he looked up from his sketch book, his attention faltering from the pencil in his hand. His calm, peaceful afternoon had come to an abrupt end, something that he wasn't looking forward to. It had been the first peaceful day he had had in years. Elijah had gone looking for Marcel, something about business, and Kol was taking advantage of the newest crowd of tourists. Hayley and Rebekah were out shopping, he'd noticed that when his wallet had gone missing, something that confused him. The girls could have easily used compulsion, but he shrugged, as long as he was left alone. He had spent it sketching, something he hadn't done much in recent years, thanks to his youngest brother. Kol had used the 'dagger card' a lot since his niece was born, laughing at how his older brother wasn't as menacing as he used to be, but Klaus denied that he had come softer.

Though he refused to acknowledge it didn't mean that it wasn't true.

He arched an eyebrow as the sound of stomping feet made their way through the Mikaelson family home. His ears caught sound of his vampire lackey's whispering amongst themselves, telling him that they were nervous about the sudden change in atmosphere and he rolled his eyes. He just assumed that it was Kol on one of his tantrums. But it wasn't until the source of the noises came closer that his intention to yell at the brother who had distracted him from his sketch left him. He realized that it wasn't his brother when his senses picked up on it again.

It was tears.

The sound of sobbing hit his ears and Klaus instantly recognized it. Years of waking up to his baby daughter demanding his attention, years of cooing her and rocking the hybrid princess back to sleep as she cried came into good use whenever he wanted to know how she was feeling. If anyone could read his daughter, it was him because like her parents before her, she liked to hide what she was feeling. He frowned as the sobbing neared him, the sound making him growl protectively. The hybrid was never good at controlling his emotions, and at that moment he was ready to tear the city apart to find what had made his daughter cry. But, knowing that he had to comfort her first, he clenched his fists and tried to remain calm as he heard her footsteps coming his way.

Hope was crying.

His daughter was hurt.

Someone had  _hurt_  his daughter and made her  _cry_.

He sat up straight, his sketchbook falling to the floor as his daughter made her way to the room her father was in. Hope didn't have to call for him, she instantly knew whenever one of her family members were near her, thanks to the hybrid inside of her. He could tell that she was also angry, something that she inherited from her father. Hope normally covered being upset by being angry, and when she was, the witch inside her didn't help. There had been a time where he had walked into the compound and found one of his vampire minions curled up into a ball on the floor, pleading for Hope to stop one of her migraine spells. He hadn't been sure whether to be proud at his hybrid-witch daughter or to scold her for praying on the weak. Though he had told her off, it hadn't done much good because he had been laughing at the same time, something that had caused Hayley to scold him too.

He had insisted that she learn how to learn to control her powers from a young age so that it wouldn't overwhelm her, and had gotten Davina to help out. Even though the witch wasn't fond of Klaus, she had fawned over Hope since she was a baby. She had activated her werewolf side after biting and accidentally killing a young man she came across after going to visit Marcel. One of the locals had been drunk and had tripped over his own feet, cutting his hand after trying to hold onto to one of the street posts. The blood had been too much for her to control and before she knew it, Hope had killed the man without meaning to. Now, his daughter was forever eighteen, and though he wished the circumstances had been different, Klaus wouldn't have her any other way.

Klaus felt like his heart was being torn out as his daughter entered the room, tears steaming down her cheeks as she looked for her father."Sweetheart? What's wrong?"

Hope didn't answer, instead she just ran towards the older hybrid, jumping into his arms. Though she was eighteen, it didn't mean that she didn't still wanted to be comforted by her father. Her face hid in his neck, tears wetting his shirt, and Klaus hushed her, brushing her long hair out of her face.

"What's happened? Did someone hurt you?"

His voice held a dangerous edge to it. It didn't matter how powerful and indestructible his daughter was because, in his mind, she was still the same six year old who ran to him during the night when she heard a storm outside. Hope just shook her head and she slowly began to calm down the longer he held her close, wiping her tears away.

"Ja-Jason. He...He.."

Klaus shut his eyes, trying to calm down as his daughter mentioned the young boy she had been dating for almost a year. Though he had been against it, as had Kol and, at first Elijah, he had reluctantly allowed it after his daughter had begged him. Elijah, though he was against it at the start, gave in when he saw the smile on his niece's face. He had invited the young man over for dinner, and Hayley and Rebekah had warned the men to be on their best behaviour. He was polite and didn't break down under pressure when Kol quizzed him. His youngest brother, like Klaus himself, was fiercely protective of Hope. His daughter had wanted his approval and not wanting to make the same mistakes he had with Rebekah, Klaus had allowed it, though had kept a close eye on the boy.

He resisted the urge to hunt down Jason, but knew that his daughter needed him.

With a calm-enough voice, Klaus asked."What about him, love?"

Hope lifted her head from his shoulder, her ocean blue eyes, identical to his own, shining.

"I went to surprise him to give him his late birthday present because he went to visit family this year and I found him with another girl. He-He was kissing her, dad. He told me that he  _loved_  me before he left, and I found him kissing some other girl."

Hope's lower lip wobbled and fresh tears slipped down her cheeks as she remembered catching them. They hadn't saw her, and she had been too upset to react, instead she instantly wanted her father. Her first instinct was to tear the girl apart with a flick of her wrist, but the hurt that she felt was too much to bear. She had just left, and for the first time she could remember, Hope cried. She had been upset before, but she had never cried, instead, she felt anger whenever she was upset, something she got from her parents. Klaus cursed the young boy, regretting allowing their relationship. As he looked at his daughter crying into his shoulder, he was reminded of all the times his sister did the same thing, human and vampire. He felt his heart clench once again, remembering how heartbroken Rebekah had been after her first heartbreak and now it was happening to his daughter.

He silently cursed Elijah for persuading him to allow his daughter to date.

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he's a bloody idiot."

 _...for crossing a Mikaelson._ Klaus silently added.

"I'm sorry, baby wolf. What do you want me to do? Name it and i'll make it happen."

Before she could answer, the two heard the sound of feet making their way to the room, and a second later, Marcel and Kol entered. They were bickering about something irrelevant, as always, and cut themselves off when they saw Hope's usually smiling face. She was curled up into her father's side, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. Klaus saw their eyes darken at the sight, and they sent a questioning look the older vampire. Kol's jaw tightened when a sniffle came from his niece, and Marcel's fists clenched.

"What's happened, darling?"

Kol's face no longer held a smirk, instead a worried expression, something that only happened for Hope. The two were more like best friends than uncle and niece. Rebekah and Hayley nicknames them 'partners in crime' because they were always whispering about something. While Marcel turned to Klaus for answers, Hope sped into her uncle's open arms, and they locked around her in a protective embrace.

"What's up?" Marcel asked Klaus.

"Jason Lennox. The bloody idiot broke her heart."

Kol looked up, hearing the words loud and clear and he narrowed his eyes. He, like Klaus, had been against the idea of his niece dating. He didn't care how old she got, Hope was still a child in his eyes. He felt the same with Rebekah, despite the fact that she was over one thousand years old, his sister was still the same seven year old who ran around after him in their village with daisy chains. Also, Kol knew what young boys thought of, he was playing around with girls at Jason's age when he was human. He only got worse as a vampire and there was no way that any boy was going to treat his niece the way Kol himself treated women. He pulled back from Hope and wiped her tears away, shaking his head.

"Mikaelson's don't cry, love. We  _carnage_."

Hope, for the first time in a long while, laughed. Though Elijah scolded his brother for saying such things in front of their niece, she found her uncle amusing. Against Elijah's rules, he had told her a few stories from throughout his family's years as vampires, but had left out a lot of bad ones, he knew when not to cross a line.

"What happened anyway?" He asked, spinning her around in his arms to distract her.

"I found him kissing another girl. Molly Herold. The one that came to the ball last year with her parents who own the antique shop."

Distantly remembering who she was talking about, Kol scrunched up his face, only making her smile once again."The one with the bad dye job? Even I wouldn't take a bite out of her."

Marcel and Klaus watched as Kol tried his best to cheer up his niece. They youngest Mikaelson brother normally had no patience for anyone else besides himself but since the second he first laid eyes on his niece, he had doted on her. He still had no tolerance for human life or cared for outsiders and still drove their family crazy with his snide remarks but there was no question he adored Hope. He, like the rest of his family, wouldn't hear a bad word said against her. He was the 'fun' uncle, and told her embarrassing stories about her family from when they were human, which Klaus told his brother off for. When she was born, he was always waking her up and holding her, which caused bickering with Rebekah. She was an adorable child, and as she grew older, it was no different. She had turned into beautiful young woman, there was no doubt about that. Her face structure was all her mother, with high cheekbones and olive skin. Her dark locks framed her face, again like Hayley's but was slightly longer than her mothers. Her eyes, ocean blue, identical to her fathers could make anyone do her bidding.

The Mikaelson family was all good looking, and Hope was no different.

"You, my darling, inherited the Mikaelson looks. We're all gorgeous. She, on the other hand, is  _hideous_."

"Kol, is that the way to talk about a child?" Elijah's voice came from the doorway, making them all turn around.

"In this situation, brother, I think so."

Elijah calmly stepped into the room, making his presence known without a word. He was dressed in a suit, something that hadn't changed since Hope could remember, and this one was dark blue. He smiled at his niece, eyes full of love but as he noticed her watery eyes, a clear sign that she had been crying, his expression turned slightly worried. He turned to Klaus, demanding an explanation as to what had taken place that had made his niece upset.

"What's happened? Has there been an attack-"

Klaus stood up, standing beside Marcel as his eldest brother's gaze trailed over his niece, looking for any blood."No, brother. Jason, Hope's ex- _friend_  betrayed her."

"What do you mean bet- _Oh_."

Years of comforting Rebekah because of men hit Elijah. As he looked closely at his niece, he realized that he should have seen the signs. A sudden rage hit him as Kol held the girl closer. She'd never experienced hurt before, especially not emotionally. Her senses were heightened since she had became a full hybrid, and they hadn't warned her about the emotions, and he cursed mentally for not teaching her how to prepare for it. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and looked around the room, noticing the anger in her uncles and brothers' eyes, all ready to attack. He could only imagine how her aunt and mother were going to react, especially Rebekah, who had experienced a lot of pain at the hands of men. He knew that Kol and Klaus wanted to tear him limb from limb, as did Marcel, by the looks of it. Elijah was torn against wanting to tell them that Jason was just a teenager and following them on their task.

He hadn't decided yet.

"I'm sorry, Hope. I wish I could do something to ease your pain."

Kol piped up, raising a hand in suggestion, mischief in his eyes. "There is, brother. Just let me get my baseball bat and i'll shove it-"

Though he was smirking inwardly, Elijah cut his brother off." _KOL!_  Not around our niece. Is there anything we can do?"

Moving into his embrace, she hugged her eldest uncle tight before shaking her head.

"It's okay, uncle 'Lijah. I'll be fine."Hope sniffed, tears gone but there was still pain in her eyes.

"I'm going to watch a movie with Davina until Mum and Aunt 'Bekah get home. "

With those last words, she kissed all their cheeks lovingly before speeding out the room. Davina had moved in when she was first born and had helped her with her powers as she grew up. They were close, and when her mother and aunt wasn't around, she normally hung out with her. They waved her off, waiting until she was out of earshot before turning to one another.

"She's just trying to put on a strong front, brother. She was almost in tears as she left." Klaus growled.

Now that the girl was out of the room, all their anger came forward. Kol was leaning against the wall, looking calm and collected, but a dangerous twinkle was playing in his dark eyes. Marcel had his arms crossed over his chest, shaking his head as he remembered how happy his sister had been when he last saw her with Jason. Though he wasn't happy about it, the boy seemed polite enough for his blessing. Klaus was pacing back and forth, close to exploding. The wolf inside him was controlling his emotions, telling him to take a bite out of the boy who dared to make his 'baby wolf' cry. Elijah seemed the calmest, but like Kol, he seemed tense.

"Niklaus, he is just a teenager."

His hybrid brother stilled, eyes almost amber."I don't care. I warned him, remember? I told him that if I saw my daughter anything less than beaming around him then his life was no longer."

Kol chuckled from beside him, nodding."That's true, Elijah. He went white and couldn't sit still for the rest of the dinner."

The four vampires, unable to help it, chuckled lightly at Kol's comment. The memory of Jason squirming underneath their sharp gazes was forever an inside joke. Hope had scolded them, saying that they were treating Jason as if they were interogating him, something that had been true. Klaus had even came up with a list of questions to ask him. Elijah cleared his throat, flicking invisible dust off of his suit once again as he tried to remain the peacemaker.

"He is a child, Niklaus. I would like to tear apart each boy who hurts Hope, just like we do with Rebekah. But we mustn't forget that he is a  _human._  Boys his age are likely to do these types of things."

Klaus rolled his eyes, snarling."So does Kol! I can't count the amount of times i've had to compel the women he uses and hurts because he thinks with  _something else_  rather than his bloody head!"

" _Hey!_ " Kol yelled, frowning."That isn't nice, Nik. I cannot help that I wear my heart on my sleeve. Excuse me for trying to find a women suitable enough for my... _needs_. Love like that is rare these days."

The three other men looked at him, eyebrows raised, amused. The youngest Mikaelson brother tried to remain innocent, his expression one of longing, similar to Elijah, who was still searching for love. He kept this up for a few moments, keeping eye contact with the others before he finally chuckled, laughter falling from his lips. He crossed his arms over his chest, agreeing with his brother.

"He's right, brother. It doesn't matter if we're human, vampire, witch or werewolf. We're still the same and by the sounds of it, he's done it before. But not very good at hiding it."

Elijah looked at them, trying to think of another reason to not kill the young boy, but he came up with none. At his nod, Marcel, Klaus and Kol grinned at one another, a murderous look in their eyes. It didn't matter how old Hope got, she would always be the same child who couldn't sleep without her father reading to her, who clung to her uncles' legs and ran into brothers arms whenever he came to visit. She was still the same baby who fell asleep on her father's chest whenever he fell into a slumber after calming her down when she was a few months old. As Klaus made calls to his vampires, telling them to check to see if Jason was home alone, Kol disappeared from the room.

Elijah and Marcel listened for Hope, distantly hearing her pained voice as she spoke with Davina. They glanced at one another, unspoken words mentioned as Klaus got off the phone, slipping on his jacket.

"His parents are still away and by the looks of it, he's alone. Just like we wanted."

Elijah sighed. He did wish that he could go at least a week without any drama, but it didn't look likely.

"All right, but please do remember that Hope still cares for this boy, despite what he has done."

Klaus sneered at his brother, but nodded, opening his mouth to speak but before he could, the sound of bored humming entered the room. They turned around to see his Kol carrying an aluminium baseball bat over his shoulder. He was leaning against the door frame, glancing at his fingers, waiting to rolled their eyes, the three amused and irritated as he walked towards them, a skip in his step. Kol gave them a tight smile, unable to stand still, something that always happened with he was vengeful.

"Let's go. We must return before Rebekah and Hayley."

Elijah motioned for them to follow them, and they did, each imagining what they were going to do to the young boy who hurt Hope. The eldest let out a tired breath, glancing at the bat."Brother, do you have to take your bats whenever we go to have a...discussion with someone?"

Kol stopped whistling, keeping a firm grip on his bat as they walked out of the compound.

"I don't  _have_ to, Elijah but they amuse me. I enjoy them. Besides, they get the job done. Just ask Damon Salvatore."


	3. The Things We Say

**Ten Years Old**

**Reject me now, and you will live out your endless days _unloved_  and  _alone_.**

Those words were another one of Esther's vicious lies. When she first spoke them with in such a harsh manner, Klaus had believed her. He had thought that a long time before but when the words slipped from his mothers mouth it hurt more than he had liked to admit. In the past, he covered those feelings with his determination to be feared, something that he had assumed he preferred than being loved. His sister had loved him, his brother had loved him but he never truly believed it, he was always waiting for the betrayal to come. His paranoia had sent him over the edge and he drowned in his insecurity. Nobody could love him unless there was something else they were getting in return, nobody could love him and him alone. Rebekah loved Marcel, Elijah loved Hayley, and this would never sit right with Klaus.

He needed them to love him and nobody else because in his mind, it made them love him less if they loved another. If they loved someone else, it meant that there was a chance of them leaving. Leaving him alone.  **Abandoning**  him. Mikael's abuse had left invisible scars. His mental and emotional torture on the hybrid had left him in a paranoid state that everyone doubted would ever heal.

_A bastard desperate for a daddy? I wonder if your real father would have been as embarrassed as I was of you before I learned you were not mine?_

_Nobody cares about you anymore boy! Who do you have, other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one._

Mikael had the power to turn Klaus into the young boy with just a few words that he knew hurt Klaus deeply than any physical wound could. So if he couldn't have the love he silently craved, he settled for fear. His hybrids wouldn't have left him alone. But that all changed when his daughter came into the world. His scars still remained but he had something that he felt he had never experienced before.

Unconditional love.

Hope looked at him as if he were the entire world, not an abomination. His daughters love was pure, innocent, something once upon a time Klaus was himself. She didn't look at him with fear like he had with Mikael, she didn't wonder if her father resented her for something, instead she wanted him to hold her. He was the person who made her world safe, she never had to be scared when he was around, and knowing that, Klaus slept better than he had in his thousand years of living. She was his. He had always felt left out with the rest of his family because he was only their step brother, but Hope wasn't. She was the only thing he had done right in his life, and the child had no clue what she meant to him.

"Daddy! Daddy!...DA-"

Snapping out of his thoughts when the sound of Hope's exited voice echoed in his ears, Klaus chuckled. He set aside his infamous sketchbook and, using his vampire speed, disappeared to the compound, where she stood. She shouted on him, knowing that he would be there within a few seconds. She held something behind her back, smiling innocently as he landed on his feet after jumping over the railing of the balcony. She watched in amazement, wondering when she would be able to do that. She already could, Elijah told her that she could do many things, but Hope wasn't allowed until her father decided to take her out and show her. He looked at his daughter who skipped over to him, now standing a few inches from him.

With an amused tone, he asked."You screamed, sweetheart? Remember, each person in our home, including you, have special hearing. There is no need to yell but it's nice to know that you inherited something from your aunt."

"Sorry." She frowned before her grin returned.

Klaus couldn't help but laugh as her arms raised, but her left hand was shut, telling him that she was hiding something inside of it. Her fingers wiggled, a sign that she wanted to be lifted up. This hadn't changed from when she was younger when she had demanded to be in his arms. He shook his head, smile widening before he leaned down and granted her wish.

"Aren't you getting a bit old for this?"

Hope just gave him a look, knowing that he didn't believe his own words. She wound her arms around Klaus' neck and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Never, daddy. You'll never believe what me, uncle Elijah and Marcel did today."

"...and what was that, baby wolf?"

Hope giggled at the nickname, resting her head on his shoulder as he led her up the stairs and to the front room, away from the prying eyes of his vampire minions. She held what was in her hand tight, seeing curiosity in his eyes.

"Uncle Elijah said that he was happy how good i've been doing during his lessons. He says that my reading and writing has been getting better the past few months. Marcel thought that I deserved to do something fun so Elijah let me do crafts today. I got to make something today, daddy, but not with the kids crafts. It was really grown up crafts! Uncle Elijah told me that you used to make things when you were my age!"

Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement and Klaus narrowed his eyes, interested in what she made."That's right, love. I carved the knight you have, you know."

"I know, daddy. I made you something."

Letting her arms drop from his neck when he sat down, the ten year old still in his lap, Hope settled her hands in her lap. Then she slowly opened her hand, revealing a necklace she had made by with her brother and uncle. Elijah had done most of the hard work while she and her brother did some of the easier jobs. With her fingers, she carefully showed him what she had made, smiling proudly.

"I remember that you read me the book on birds, daddy. You told me that you like them. We made two. One for me and one for you. See?"

She unzipped her jacket and showed her another necklace, identical to his one, around her neck."It's a swallow bird. I remember you telling me when we read the book that some people have them tattooed onto themselves whenever they leave their friends and family. They do it as a symbol to remind them that they would always return home safely. They are also a symbol of hope, that made me laugh."

Klaus opened his mouth to reply to his daughter but no words came out. It was true, Klaus read a lot of books to Hope, especially about birds, something he had always been fascinated about. It had also become a hobby of Hope's and out of the hundreds of books she must have had, she always requested the ones about birds. But that wasn't what had made him speechless. It was the fact that she had remembered what he told her and had put the work in to make him something that she thought would make him happy. It was a simple gesture that his ten year old daughter made, but to him, it meant something that he couldn't describe in words. It reminded him of the necklace his mother gave him, the one that made him weak, but Hope's intentions were pure, something his mother never was.

For the first time in a long while, Klaus Mikaelson was speechless.

Once again, Hope's cheery voice snapped him out of his daze."Do you like it, daddy?"

"Of course I do, love. It's...It's perfect, baby wolf. Thank you. I promise to always cherish it."

Hope blushed, happy that her father liked the present. She laughed shyly when he kissed her forehead."You're welcome."

"But what made you think of the swallow bird? Are you planning on going anywhere anytime soon?"

She shook her head, eyes wide, full of promise even though he was kidding."Nope! But sometimes you go for a while with Uncle Elijah on your important trips and I don't like it when you're gone, even for a little bit. Now when we aren't together, we'll have these. So that...so that you won't forget me, not even for a second and I never want you to forget me, daddy."

Unwillingly, tears gathered in Klaus' eyes as Hope reached up and fastened the necklace around his neck before she snuggled into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and held her close.

"I'd never forget my baby wolf, just as long as you never forget me."

His long fingers combed through her dark locks, wondering how something so small could have such an impact on him. Unconditional love. Elijah had been right, the love from his daughter made Klaus realize that Mikael had something missing inside of him that made him want to hunt his children. To want to make them suffer and kill them. It made him realize that he wasn't the abomination that Mikael was. Hope gave him the love he had craved throughout his life. She didn't know what she had done to their family, that her presence in their lives gave them the happiness they had been without.

"I love you, daddy."

Klaus smiled, shutting his eyes contently for a moment as Esther's words echoed in his mind.

She had been wrong. He'd never be unloved and alone. Instead, she was the one who was dealt that hand.

He'd finally found a home.

"I love you too, baby wolf."


	4. Do I Still Belong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus moved to make his way through the crowd but stopped. Hope looked up as her father turned and he leaned down, kissing her forehead tenderly. Unable to keep the emotion out of his voice, Klaus told his daughter."You look beautiful, baby wolf."

" _It doesn't matter who my father was; it matters who I remember he was."_

―  **Anne Sexton**

**.**

**.**

**18 (eternal) Years Old**

**Tuesday**

" **That's our girl...then twirl, then start all over again."**

Hope laughed as Kol twirled her around before pulling her back into his arms, her hand settling back onto his shoulder, her other one finding his once more. Then they began to fall back into the steps of the dance he was teaching her for the Mikaelson yearly ball that was coming up that week. It happened once a year, marking the date the family re-claimed their city once more. Important members of the community joined, including vampires, witches and werewolves. They were reminded to be on their best behavior if they wanted to represent their community well otherwise they would be banished from the city. But this year was marking the three hundred and twentieth year of when the Mikaelson family first built the city, which was why they were introducing a different dance that year.

The two had spent over a month on the dance, and Hope was doing well.

But that still didn't stop Kol from teasing her.

"...and how old is this dance? Older than you, uncle Kol? If that is possible."

The youngest Mikaelson brother rolled his eyes at her as they moved around the room."Very funny and of you must know, it dates back to the sixteenth century and i'm the best at dancing the waltz, love. That is why your mother has given me the job of teaching you the steps. Elijah would be dull and your father has no patience for such things while your aunt has two left feet."

" _Shut your mouth, Kol!"_ came from the other side of the Mikaelson family home, causing the two to chuckle.

"There is actually no reason for me to be attending this ball. I was daggered when we first found this city. But, I do look good in a suit and who am I to deny anyone of such a dashing sight?"

Hope shook her head and released another laugh. She was the only person in the family who didn't tire of his humor, and was normally scolded for always encouraging Kol. He was more her best friend than her uncle, and the two could always be found snickering whenever they were bored. She forced herself to calm as the music played in the background, proving Kol's words about it being hundreds of years old, while she counted the steps in her head. She was mastering the dance, and was proud of her self. The hybrid helped her a lot, she could understand things quicker and never failed to use it to her advantage. She had picked out her dress the week earlier with Hayley and Rebekah's help. It had taken more than half a day, and she had tried on more than twenty dresses, but after giving up, the perfect dress had showed up.

It was beautiful.

Rebekah practically had tears in her eyes when she saw Hope with it on, while her mother, for the first time, was speechless. After seeing those reactions, Hope was sure she had picked the right dress. It was just perfect for her, and according to her aunt, it made her stand out. The dress was defiantly eye catching but still elegant. Her mother was going to be wearing a dark purple one shoulder strapped chiffon dress. Her aunt had picked out a dark blue sweetheart dress that stopped just below her knees. She couldn't deny, each of them were going to look beautiful.

"The ball is tomorrow. Who are you bringing?"

"Well, sweets, as you know, i'm New Orleans' most wanted man. I have a lot of women wanting to be my date and after much consideration and not wanting to break any vulnerable hearts, i'm going to be going by myself. That way, if I meet a delightful young woman during the ball that holds my interest, I won't have an upset date."

Kol flashed her a charming smile, and Hope couldn't help but return it."How considerate of you. Dad is going to dance with me since it is going to be my first time with the waltz."

"You're going to make him look bad after my brilliant lessons, love. I can't wait to see that. Don't you have a date?" Kol asked the question casually, while hoping she said no. His brothers, Marcel and himself had been much more protective since she had gotten her heart broken the year before.

_I have a new bat, just in case._

Thankfully, Hope shook her head."Nope. You guys have made sure of that. Nobody wants to come near me after the whole Jason incident. It's a family ball, after all. Besides, my dance card is full up."

"Do be sure to save a dance for your favorite uncle, darling. I deserve it after giving up a month of my precious time to teach you."

The music ended, signaling the finish of the dance, and the two took a step back. She grinned up at him when he beamed at her, both knowing that his words held no truth."Nonsense. You love spending time with me, otherwise you would have allowed Marcel to teach me."

"Marcellus learned from the best. He was a horrible student, always standing on my feet, ruining my best shoes."

"Elijah said the same about you." She teased.

"Elijah has no dancing skills. He's as stiff as cardboard and no fun at all. I, on the other hand, like to have fun. Unlike him, I can crack a smile."

"...and that's why I love you."

Kol purposefully rolled his eyes, playing it off, but her words made him chuckle. Hope's eyes lit up when she heard her father speaking with one of his vampires in the compound. He had been away for most of the day on business, and had promised her that he would help out with the plans for the ballroom. Hope sped over to her uncle and pulled him in for a tight hug. Now, if it had been anyone else, Kol would have broken them in half, not wanting to show weakness. But with his niece, he locked his arms around her protectively, savoring the memory for when they grew older. Hope pulled away a few moments later, settling back onto her feet, a wide smile on her face.

"Remember to save me a dance! I want to show off my work."

She kissed his cheek before bounding out of the room, calling back."Don't worry, uncle Kol. I will!"

* * *

**Wednesday – The Mikaelson Yearly Ball**

" **Why the bloody hell is she wearing that dress? It doesn't suit her at all. The poor girl looks like she's been in a car wreck. Who did her make up?"**

Hayley couldn't fight her laughter as Rebekah whispered in her ear, pointing at a girl across the room. She went quiet to control herself before whispering back."The girl is a vampire, Bekah. I think she heard you."

"...and? I'm only telling the truth."

Rebekah grinned at the woman across the room, waving in a well mannered fashion, before she took another sip of her champagne, smiling politely at people who passed them. The blonde had her hair in a high ponytail, showing off the perfect structure of her face while Haylay's dark hair was straight with only a few curls that framed her face. She rarely dressed in this manner, she preferred to be comfortable yet stylish, but enjoyed doing it for the ball. Hayley and Rebekah began to mingle, thanking people for coming and offering them drinks as the people serving them stopped by. When finished, the two women began to walk towards the bar. Since Hope's birth, their friendship had only grown deeper, and they enjoyed spending time together. Rebekah more so because she was no longer the only woman in the family surrounded by alpha males.

Just like the year before, it was going well.

There was no threats and fights between the vampires, werewolves and witches. Everyone was being respectful, not wanting to get on the wrong side of the family hosting the ball. Truthfully, each guest felt proud that they had been invited, it meant that they were on the good side of the Mikaelson's. The wars between them all were finished, and since Hope had been born, the city had been somewhat peaceful. Elijah was making his way through the crowd, making sure that everyone was being on their best behavior before he met up with Marcel, and Kol was chatting to a young women near the entrance. The woman blushed as he whispered into her ear, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Where is the hybrid-witch princess, anyway? Nobody has seen her yet and I want to say hello before the ball begins." Marcel asked, finishing his drink, but a concerned look was in his eyes.

"No need to worry, she hasn't arrived yet. Hayley, Rebekah and Hope were getting ready at Camille's home this evening, so i'm sure that he was picking her up from there. She was with Davina the last I heard. Niklaus is escorting Hope and you know how he likes to make an entrance. "

"He really is dramatic. We're not expecting smoke when the door opens, are we?"

Elijah chuckled, amused."I wouldn't put it past him. You never know with my brother."

They glanced over as Davina and Camille walked in, and that was the first sign that his brother and niece was near. The two women smiled over at him before they walked off, joining Rebekah and Hayley at the bar. Giggling followed close behind, and Marcel rolled his eyes, happy that he wasn't at the bar.

"Niklaus and Hope shouldn't be far behind." Elijah stated.

"I'm having another drink, want one?"

Just then, they felt a familiar presence, one of importance. Elijah, Marcel and even Kol turned as the compound gates were opened by the doormen and in walked the topic of their conversation. Klaus and Hope appeared, his daughter's arm locked with his protectively and each pair of eyes landed on the hybrid-witch princess with her father. Her dress was a floor length sweetheart white and black strapless ball gown dress with beading's that shined in the light. Her long, dark hair was swept to one side in a fishtail braid, showing off the opal diamond necklace her father had given her for her birthday that year. Her other hand held the bottom of her dress carefully so that it wouldn't catch dust as the two stopped a few meters from the entrance.

Each person in the room stared in awe at her, Rebekah's eyes filling with tears at the sight of Hope in the dress, memories of the toddler running around with her flashing in her mind.

"She is beautiful. That dress was the right one. The silver beads really do help bring out her eyes." Rebekah told Hayley.

Hayley was close to follow her friend as her daughter smiled at her mother. She couldn't believe that the women standing by the elder hybrid was her 'baby girl'. Klaus grinned proudly but protectively. He had the same reaction when he saw his daughter earlier that evening, torn between happy and reluctant to see his daughter grown up. The years had passed quickly, he didn't know where they had went. After spending a few more seconds enjoying the attention from the guests, Klaus guided his daughter over to where Hayley and Rebekah were standing along with Davina and Camille. The crowds of guests parted respectfully, and Hope smiled politely at them, nodding in thanks at their presence.

"You know how to make an entrance, don't you?" Davina commented, impressed.

"It takes years of practice." The older hybrid said.

Rebekah and Hayley hugged Hope, both complimenting her before Camille greeted the girl. Klaus stood impatiently until the women were finished fawning over his daughter, rolling his eyes at how Rebekah was close to tears. She was always sensitive when it came to her niece, and normally composed Hayley was acting as if her daughter was getting married, not just dressed up for a ball. Though the hybrid himself was the same inside, he didn't show it.

"I'm going to see where Elijah is. The dances will begin soon, so be prepared."

Klaus moved to make his way through the crowd but stopped. Hope looked up as her father turned and he leaned down, kissing her forehead tenderly. Unable to keep the emotion out of his voice, Klaus told his daughter."You look  _beautiful_ , baby wolf."

"Thank you." Hope whispered, beaming.

"I look forward to see how Kol's teachings played out. I don't need to remind you that I have one thousand years of dancing under my belt, love." Klaus spoke with a playful challenging tone.

"You're old, Klaus, we get it." Davina snickered.

Hope smiled at her father before he turned and joined Elijah who was still with Marcel. Hayley couldn't help herself, she embraced her daughter once more, careful not to mess her hair.

"He's right, baby girl. That dress is amazing."

Hope's eyes lit up as her mother spoke with so much adoration."Really, momma?"

"If we weren't really good friends, i'd hate you for how pretty you are." Davina laughed.

The women made a sound of agreement, and just like her uncle, instead of blushing, Hope smirked. Her long, thick hair had taken the longest, but it was perfect. The necklace was the one her father had given her on her sixteenth birthday, he had kept it with him for some reason when he had come across it in the seventeenth century. The lights bounced off of the beads of the dress and the necklace, making her stand out. It wasn't just that, the supernatural creatures in the room could feel the power that she held, and the couldn't help but bow before her. Her ocean blue eyes were especially noticeable, not because of the make up she wore, which was elegant, but truthfully she didn't need any.

"Who is your first dance with, my love?" Rebekah asked.

"Dad. Like he said, Kol has been teaching it to me for the whole month. It's a special one since it's been close to three hundred and twenty years since you built the city even though the ball is supposed to be about the twenty years since you've reclaimed it. That's why he's teasing me about it. What about you, aunt 'Bekah. Who are you dancing with?"

"Marcel and your mother is dancing with Elijah. He's a great dancer, he taught your father and Kol. Speaking about the devil, who is he dancing this one with?"

Hope giggled at Kol's words repeated in her head."Whoever he feels deserves to be his dancing partner. But i've promised that i'd dance with him, too. He wants to show off his work, he told me. Which, in uncle Kol's language, translates to 'you've done well', I think."

At that moment, her father came up to them."Sister, little wolf, baby wolf, it's time to greet our guests."

Hope carefully held the bottom of her dress once again so that it wouldn't collect dust and followed her father. Rebekah and Hayley followed, and like before, the crowd parted for them. She accepted Klaus' hand as she made her way up the steps, each family member standing on one. She stood in between her mother and father, each grinning proudly. Kol was on the step above her father, beside Elijah while Rebekah and Marcel was on the other side of Hayley. Each family member stood straight, posing for a photograph being taken, before Elijah tapped on his champagne glass. As he did, they each accepted their own glass from a waiter, smiles on their lips as they looked down at their guests.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us this evening. To those of you who are familiar with us, each year, we host a ball to reminisce our return New Orleans, our family home. It was this day, nineteen years ago, the Mikaelson family returned to this city and because of that, as you all know, we have chosen to honor this day with a waltz that has been in our family for centuries, but this is the first time it had been included in our yearly ball. But before we commence with the dance, please raise your glasses and join us in our toast to family."

Each guest followed the Mikaelson's actions."To family!" each person spoke before they took a sip of their champagne.

Elijah glanced fondly at his family before he returned to his speech."Now, if you could please choose a dance partner and begin with the slow waltz.

Obeying him, each guest quickly chose a dance partner before joining together in the middle of the floor as the music started. Amongst them was Elijah with Hayley, Rebekah with Marcel, Kol with the woman he had been talking with and finally, Hope was led down the steps by her father. As they found their place in the circle-like crowd, she passed Kol, who smiled at her in encouragement. This had meant a lot to Hope, he knew that. She had never danced the waltz before and had spent a long while on it. The soft music started, and remembering each step her uncle had, Hope stood by her father's side, their hands joined.

"Try not to step on my toes, love." Klaus chuckled as they stepped forward in time to the music.

"Try not to step on my dress, daddy." Hope replied, knowing that he was actually encouraging her.

 

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking._

_You are the hope, that keeps me trusting._

_You are the light, to my soul._

_You are my purpose, you're everything._

 

He grinned at her before they turned to their left, now facing the other dancers, passing them to the other side of the circle. He twirled her around, hand meeting hers, her hand on his shoulder. Hope let out a long breath, hoping that she wouldn't trip, before she began to count the steps in her head. She saw this as a big step for her. She had attended the ball before but this was the first time she had attended as a full hybrid-witch and she had never learned the dances ball had a different dance, and this one had been in their family for centuries, according to Elijah. She wanted to do well, but more importantly she wanted her father to be proud, even more than he already was. He told her a lot he was proud of her, but this seemed different.

She glanced over at her aunt, who mouthed to her."You're doing well."

The knots in her stomach disappeared at that.

Leading, Klaus moved his daughter around the room, and each step they took, his smile widened. She was doing well, Kol had done a good job. She matched him step by step, knew when it was time to spin, and returned to his arms smoothly, never missing a beat. But that wasn't it, he had known at the start that she would master the dance. Hope was like her father in many ways, and one of those was being determined. If she set her mind to something, she would achieve it, no matter what. He just couldn't truly believe that this was his daughter. Though he knew one day that she would grow into her own person, he hadn't expected it to pass to quickly. At times, she was still the same little girl who needed him to read to her before she could sleep. As they danced, memories of Hope clinging to him, falling asleep in his arms as they watched a movie ran through his mind.

She no longer needed her father to comfort her after she had a nightmare. She no longer needed him to teach her the ways of the world, to wipe her tears.

Now, she was a woman and this was the first time he was realizing it.

She no longer needed  _him_. This thought instantly made the older hybrid frown, but he quickly hid it when he met Hope's gaze. She was beaming at him, happy that she wasn't messing up the steps. She was doing well and she couldn't believe it. He could, he didn't believe that there was nothing his daughter couldn't do. She laughed, and that was what broke Klaus out of his thoughts. Her eyes sparkled, proud of herself. They passed Elijah and Hayley, who both smiled at her, eyes telling her that she had done good.

"How am I doing?"

Klaus, knowing that it was time to change partners, nodded."Fantastic, baby wolf. Very well, Kol finally did something right. Looks like you've got him next, anyway, love."

 

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest._

_You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall._

_You steal my heart,_ _a_ _nd you take my breath away._

 

Hope's grin only widened at Klaus' praise, and she thanked him before he twirled her around, and she found herself in Kol's arms. He smirked down at her, seeing Klaus' nod of approval towards him from the other side of the room, he was now dancing with Hayley. But he couldn't help but notice a dark look on his eyes, wondering what had gotten to him now. His thoughts quickly left when he saw the expression on Hope's face, she was practically jumping with joy. It was infectious. You couldn't not be happy, his niece was the light of their world, without her, he was sure Klaus would still be drowning in darkness.

They all would.

"I told you that you'd get your dance, uncle Kol. Anyway, did you see how well I did?"

"...and it is all thanks to me." She rolled her eyes, but her smile didn't falter."You did well, darling, i'm proud. It's a shame I can't say the same for my previous dance partner, she made a fool of me."

"If you're still upset with her, i'm sure, with a little magic, I can make her  _accidentally_  slip to prove just how clumsy she is. It won't look so bad on you." She whispered to him, earning a laugh.

All she had to so was whisper or think of a few words, focus on the girl for a moment, and what she wanted would happen. The girl was now dancing with Marcel, who had heard Hope's words, and instead of scolding her, he laughed. Kol, who enjoyed having a perfect public appearance, felt his annoyance soon leave him when he saw that Hope was serious. He spun her around once more, the two moving elegantly around the circle before he shook his head. He was tempted, but Elijah would instantly know the two had something to do with it. His elder brother was now dancing with Camille, the two in polite conversation. Davina was with Josh, both chuckling at something uninteresting to him, but they seemed amused.

"No need, love, we're the best dancers here, i'm sure it's now forgotten. But thank you for offering to break someone's ankle to make me happy, it's much appreciated. I'd break bones for you any day, too."

Hope, noticing that the dance was almost over, responded quickly."Anything for my best friend, uncle Kol."

The song ended, and each partner took a step back, bowing respectfully. Kol offered his niece a warm smile, something that rarely happened with him."You look lovely, by the way. A true Mikaelson."

Hope thanked her uncle before excusing herself, noticing her father standing by the entrance, a drink in his hand, looking upset. At the look on his face, she frowned, and walked over to the elder hybrid. With a glance, guests near them moved away, not wanting to get involved. Klaus' head raised when he felt his daughter's presence, trying to mask his mood.

"What's wrong?"

Klaus shook his head, smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes like it normally did when he smiled at her."I'm fine, love. Why not go to your brother, he's been wanting to see you all evening."

"Dad, why are you lying?"

"It's nothing, baby wolf. I'm going to get some fresh air, i'll see you later on, all right?"

With that, Klaus turned and made his way out of the Mikaelson family home. Hope stood there for a few second, and followed him, never one to follow his orders. She sighed as she had to hold onto her dress. Now on the streets of their city, she used her speed to catch up with him. He had already left, but she could always sense her father. Or any of her family members when she truly focused. She didn't understand, he was smiling only a few short minutes earlier. But Hope knew her father, and his moods could change so easily, something else she had inherited. A moment later, she found him inside St. Anne's church, sitting on the steps.

"Do you want to confess your sins or something?"

Klaus chuckle despite his mood, unable to be angry at his daughter for following him."If that were true, love, we'd be here for a few hundred years."

Walking to the end, Hope sat on the last bench, facing her father, who was still sitting on the steps. They sat in silence for several minutes until Hope let out a long sigh, a frown on her face.

"What's wrong? Did I not do the waltz right? I thoug-"

Klaus shook his head once more and met her eyes, identical to his own. If anyone else had followed him, demanded to know what was upsetting him, he would have probably acted differently. But even in his darkest of moods, Hope seemed to get rid of the anger inside of him. Though, he wasn't angry, he was upset, something that was completely different. He saw Hope's eyes darken, and her calm soon turned into worry, then anger. Like her father, she began to jump to conclusions, and he couldn't stop the smile on his face. He had over one thousand years on her, and she was still adamant in finding a way to protect him.

"Did somebody upset you?"

"No, sweetheart. You did very good at the waltz. Kol taught you well, though don't tell him I said that, his ego is big enough. Nobody has upset me, if they had, I wouldn't be this calm."

She breathed in relief but it was short lived when his eyes were still dark. She moved so that she was sitting next to him now. Her hand grasped his, silently encouraging him to tell her what was bothering him. She hated to see him so wound up over something. He had been through a lot in his life, with Mikael and his mother, and if anybody asked her who deserved to be happy, Hope's answer would instantly be her father. He deserved every good thing he got, and nobody could tell her otherwise. She would happy raise hell, do anything she could in her power just to make him smile.

It didn't matter what she had to do.

Klaus finally gave in and answered her question."It's you, love. I'm upset because of you."

"Me? What did I do to ma-"

"You didn't do anything to upset me,  _never_  think that. You're everything that's good in my life. Since the day you were born, you've given me nothing but happiness. Each day with you, each moment I have with you makes me smile. You mean the world to me. Don't ever think anything different."

Hope felt his hand tighten around hers and her head rested on his shoulder."Then what has you so upset?"

"You don't need me anymore, baby wolf and it was only tonight I realized that. Despite everything, i've never truly realized that you're not the same little girl who needs her father to hold her hand. You are the most powerful being on this earth, and you have everything at your feet. You don't need me."

His worst fear had come true. His little girl didn't need him any more. His eyes shut, a part of him hoping to turn back time to when his daughter was born, her small fingers curling around his finger. The other part was proud. Hope was perfect, she was smart, beautiful and powerful. She was light, she wasn't anything like what he had feared. He feared that he would ruin her life, but instead, the complete opposite had happened. She was quiet for a second before Klaus felt her hand slip from his.

It was true.

He had been right.

Then something changed. He opened his eyes, and was met with blue.

"Momma was right. You really are an idiot at times."

Hope held his hands in hers. She knew that her father still suffered with his paranoia, especially when it came to her. When she was younger, his fear was that she would see Elijah as her father, not him. He was so terrified that she wouldn't love him, that his daughter would see what Mikael saw in him. An abomination. Now, it was that she didn't need him anymore. She had gotten over being a hybrid-witch, and he thought that she would leave him because she didn't need her father. Hope wanted to laugh, he couldn't have been more wrong.

"I'm going to be an eighteen year old for all eternity, something that has no expiration date and you think that I don't need you?  _Believe_  me, there is a lot I need you for. Just because I don't have much more firsts in my life or that I don't run to you every day doesn't mean that I don't need you. I'm not exactly normal, you do realize that, right? There is no telling what's going to happen."

Hope offered him her brightest smile, eyes telling him that she meant each word she said."I need you every day. I need you because you are my father. You are the most important man in my  _life_ , no matter who's in it. You are my protector, it doesn't matter how strong you think I am. You're my best friend, you're the first person I run to whenever I feel like the world is ending because when I know you're there, I know that nothing could ever harm me. It doesn't matter how old I get, It doesn't matter where in the bloody world I am, I will never stop needing you. If anyone tells you anything different, remember that and destroy them because they don't know what they are talking about. Nobody could ever replace you, i'd never want them to."

Her voice thick with emotion, she asked him."Now you truly believe that I don't need you?"

He didn't need to answer her, the expression of adoration on his face told her what she needed to know, what they both needed to know.

She squeezed his hand, praying that her words would finally silence whatever was telling him any different. Her words were true. Her father meant everything to her, just like each member of her family did. Hope wiped her eyes, her vision blurry when she saw Klaus' eyes glassed over. Not knowing what to say, Klaus nodded, feeling his heart clench because of the passion she used, as if she didn't need to think before she spoke. He stood up, guiding his daughter to her feet, feeling better than he did before. His fears were gone when she whispered that she loved him, that each word was true. His eyes closed contently, all thoughts leaving his head as they were replaced with her words, reassuring daughter jumped into his arms when he straightened, and like always, they locked around her protectively, hoping that she would always return to him.

No matter how old she was, his daughter would always need him.

She would always love him.

Always and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything


	5. I'll Protect You Until The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope's family is threatened when the man who tortured her father for so long returns to finish his mission. Mikael.

**Mikaelson Mansion – One Week Ago**

" _ **Niklaus, I implore you, calm down. Brother-"**_

_Elijah was cut off when a chair came flying in his direction, and he side stepped it, releasing a sigh when it smashed against the compound brick wall, shattering to pieces at his feet. His brother let out a loud growl, kicking tables out of his way, his eyes blazing with anger, flashing amber now and then. His worst nightmare had just come true, and he didn't have the power to stop it. The vampire minions were had run out the moment they heard Klaus storming out of the study, his fists clenched, something that was never a good sign. The last time something similar happened, four vampires turned up dead, while another three were sent flying through the streets._

_Something horrible must have happened and they didn't want to hang around to find out what._

" _How can I calm down, Elijah? You just told me...bloody hell, I can't even say the words!"_

_The anger began to fade in Klaus' eyes and was replaced with fear._

_Elijah flashed over, stopping his brother as the hybrid began to walk towards the exit."Niklaus! You are not going onto the street in this mood. You are no good like this...you are no good to Hope like this."_

" _I have to end this. How did this happen? We desiccated Mikael nineteen years ago. Why now?"_

_They had desiccated Mikael after he came after baby Hope when she was a few weeks old. Davina, though hating Klaus, had bonded with the baby and agreed to help. They had chained him up and sent him as far as they could, but could still be able to get to him in case anyone found out where he was. They hadn't spoken about it after that, not wanting Hope to know what type of monster she was somewhat related to. But, one day, Hope had found out about Mikael after hearing Elijah and Klaus speaking about him when she was fifteen and they told her of their history with him. She was horrified, and they had never spoken about him again, but she had been more protective of her father after that day. When they told her about Mikael, for the first time in her entire life, Hope seen fear in his eyes._

_She never wanted to see that look again._

" _A witch, similar to when he was last brought back. A witch by the name of Lorna. We killed her family after going to war with the witches when Hope was born, and she's been waiting years to become powerful enough to find something to use against us in revenge. We may be peaceful with the witches, but Lorna held a grudge we didn't know about. She found him and has brought him back. We do not know where he is, but I found her. She happily told me everything, knowing that he had returned, determined finish the job she started. But before I could kill her, Mikael must have found us. He snapped my neck and took the witch."_

_Elijah looked to the floor, eyes tired before he met Klaus' once more."Mikael has been in New Orleans, Niklaus. He wants us to know he has returned. He killed seventeen of our vampires, ten of Hayley's werewolf army to make his mark."_

_Elijah inwardly shuddered when he remembered finding the bloodshed. Mikael wanted them to know he was back, but wanted them to find him. To come to him. He wanted his children to fear him once more, to cower in fear at every little noise they heard. As he thought more, attempting to see inside Mikael's mind, he frowned. His father wasn't one to hide, he wasn't one to stand on the lines, not while he was powerful enough to attacked. He saw such things as weakness, something that didn't make a man, in his head. There had to be something else, something that Elijah was missing. Klaus began to pace, trying to think of something to keep his daughter out of Mikael's target. His hands were shaking, eyes wild, looking like a madman in a cadge._

" _Hope. We need to get her to-"_

_The elder Mikaelson brother grabbed Klaus' arm as he went to exit the compound."Niklaus, listen to me. Hope may be young, but we have been training her. She is a skilled fighter, if not, more than us. She is the most powerful witch we've ever seen, and not only that, she is a hybrid. Hope cannot die, he cannot take her away from you, and you know more than I do that she will not run, nor will she hide."_

" _There is no way he is getting hold of her!" Klaus snarled protectively, the image making his eyes glass over._

" _I would never let that happen. None of us would. But, brother, she is **nineteen**  years old. Hope becomes more powerful every day. She has more power over the vampires and werewolves than we do. They are her family, they will stand and fight for her. Not out of fear, but out of respect and love for her. Mikael hasn't attacked yet because he knows the power she has. He is biding time, killing off those around us to see if it makes us weaker. Running, brother, is what he wants. He wants you like this. He wants you panicked, he wants us to keep off focus."_

_Elijah placed a comforting hand on Klaus' shoulder."...and you know as well as I do that she is stubborn. She wouldn't run willingly, she would fight you each step of the way. Like each one of us, Hope will fight for her family. Always and forever."_

* * *

**Present - Lafayette Cemetery**

" **What can you tell me about the girl? The abomination my children call a niece?"**

Mikael stood straight, looking at Lorna impatiently as the witch muttered in a different language, a hand over a picture of Hope in front of her. Mikael had taken it under Lorna's orders from the Mikaelson home when the family was at an event in the street. It had been Kol's birthday and he had insisted in the family making a big deal out of it. Hope had taken charge, exited to prove just how much she had learned from her aunt about planning over the years. Mikael had instantly knew it was Klaus' daughter, the eyes, in Mikael's opinion, were evil, just like Klaus'. He rubbed a hand over his face, pacing back and forth, never one to be patient.

"Well?! What atrocity is she? How can I kill her?"

Lorna opened her green eyes, looking back at the eldest Mikaelson."You cannot."

Mikael snatched the picture, glaring down at Hope as if she were the most horrid thing he'd laid his eyes on. He crumpled up the picture and threw it into the burning fire across the small space."What?! How can that be?"

Lorna jumped at the sudden action, avoiding Mikael's fierce gaze, stuttering a reply."Th-The girl is invincible. She has unbalanced everything, something that hasn't happened before. Witches are supposed to maintain the balance of nature so that nothing can be truly fearful. But when this child was born, something special in her blood, something unique made her a hybrid that is also a witch. She is the world's first pure blood hybrid, she has powers beyond anyone's imagination. She cannot be killed. Her powers were first seen at less than a year old, something that hadn't happened before, there is nothing we can do to her."

Mikael let his true face come forward, fangs coming into view, eyes turning red. He quickly turned, slamming the witch up against the wall, finding some satisfaction when she whimpered fearfully."Then why did you bring me back? To show me that the bastard's spawn is untouchable? To mock me with this?! With my failure in not killing him when I had the chance?"

Her eyes widened, face losing colour and Mikael only pressed down harder. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had thought that Klaus' existence was disgusting enough, but after hearing this, he felt sick to his stomach. It only got worse when he had found out that his children not only accepted Hope, but showed her nothing but love and adoration, as if she were an angel from above. He had been watching them from the shadows. He had seen Kol and Hope dancing at Kol's birthday celebration. He was twirling her down the streets, a smile that he had never seen from Kol, laughing as if Hope's presence lit up his life. He'd seen Elijah walking beside them, nothing but pride on his face, as well as Rebekah, her eyes brighter than her blonde hair. Hayley had been walking with Jackson, clapping when Hope dedicated the entire event to Kol in front of the city.

But the worst thing Mikael had seen that night was the pure and utter happiness on Klaus' face as he watched his daughter from where he had been standing. There wasn't a trace of anger, unhappiness, fear or self loathing he could see.

It made him want to burn the city to the ground once again.

Mikael let out a groan when Lorna gave him a migraine, but that only furthered his anger, and he pressed harder."Silly girl. You cannot harm  _me_ , you cannot kill me."Lorna let out a cry when Mikael tossed her to the floor, towering over her."If i cannot kill that...filth then i'm going to do what I should have finished 19 years ago. I am going to kill the bastard."

Massaging her sore neck, making sure to tread carefully, Lorna asked."H-How?"

Mikael let out a chuckle, digging into the back of his jeans. He pulled out the stake that he almost managed to drive into Klaus' heart before Davina took control. He observed it, a fierce smile on his face as his eyes trailed over the stake. Lorna gasped, finally seeing the thing she had heard of, but never believed to be true.

She jumped to her feet, eyes full of interest."Where did you find that?"

"Some place obvious to the naked eye, Klaus is still a boy when it comes to being smarter than myself. I am the one thing he fears most..."Mikael smirked at Lorna, putting the stake back in his pocket.

"...apart from death, of course. But, before that, I need you to do something."

* * *

**Mikaelson Mansion – Present**

" **Kiddo, you gotta stop cheating."**

Hope let out a dramatic gasp, as if she were offended by the words."I am not! If anyone is cheating, it's you!"

Marcel rolled his eyes at his sister who was standing next to him, balancing without effort on the balcony railing opposite him. Down, looking up, on the compound was Joshua and Davina. In each hand, they were holding a piece of paper with a pen, looking bored. They had been doing the same thing for over an our which was something simple. Each would stand on opposite railings in the compound on separate balconies and they would jump off of them, but whoever could land on their feet easiest and in less time would win. It was a simple task they had set because the rest of the family had been gone for more than three hours, without explanation and Marcel had just been told to keep an eye on his sister.

But, like always, they couldn't get through the task without bickering.

"You're using your damn magic to slow me down!"

Hope rolled her eyes, laughing."You're just a sore loser-"

Davina sighed and yelled out."Guys! It's a stupid challenge. Just jump off and whoever lands on the ground first, wins. How can you bicker about that?!"

"She's right. You're worse than Klaus and Kol. Just jump, cause i've got better things to do than be referee."

Marcel and Hope ignored the two and got ready. Davina let out a tired yawn, deciding this was better than Hope pacing a hole in the floor, wondering where her family was. Unknown to the other three, Klaus had asked her to do her best to keep Hope in the home, and not let her out. If Hope left, she was to contact the Originals instantly. She didn't know why, but prayed that they came back soon. Hope was protective of her family, but she also knew when something was wrong, so it was best to keep her distracted. She, like her parents before her, was stubborn. If she wanted to do something, nobody could stop her. Despite her love for Davina and Joshua, she wouldn't hesitate to use her powers if she was forced to.

...and nobody wanted that.

Watching as Marcel and Hope, now balanced on the highest railing, Joshua called out. "Go!"

The two vampires jumped in the air, showing off by doing impossible twirls, but quickly before landing on their feet, Hope whispered." _Ralentissement!"_ (slow down)

The youngest Mikaelson smirked as Marcel, who was a second away from beating her, took five longer seconds to settle on his feet. Hope landed gracefully on the ground, chuckling when, after a flick of her wrist, her brother fell onto his back. He instantly jumped up, crossing his arms over his chest. He fought the smile that was crawling onto his face, also impressed at how he didn't hear her whisper the unspoken spell. She was getting better to the point that even he wouldn't mess with her. Though, she used it to mess with him, espically when she was bored. He'd be reading a book and the words would disappear, then he would hear Hope's laughing from another room.

"You all-right there, brother?" She asked, a smirk on her face.

"Now that was on purpose."He looked over at Joshua, who was adding a point underneath Hope's name, and he shook his head."Nu-uh, now way, man. That does  _not_  count!"

"It does so!"

Marcel joined them at the table."It doesn't. You used your witchy powers!"

"...and you used your vampire powers. I'm a hybrid and a witch, I used all my powers, just like you did. Joshua?!"

The vampire looked between the two of them. Hope's hand was on her hip, her expression daring him to disagree with her while Marcel's arms were over his chest, eyes narrowed. The hybrid-witch's eyes turned amber for a second. She, like her mother was very competitive and would never back down from a challenge. Hope was very intimidating when she wanted to be, his blood ran cold when she took a step closer. They were close friends, he'd been one of her favourite people since she had been young. But that didn't stop the knot in his stomach when she looked down at him.

"Uhhh..."

She stared at the floor for a few moments before looking up, blue eyes wide and watery."I'd hate my father to find out that I was judged rudely by my powers, after all, I do still struggle with my limits."

Marcel and Davina sighed, knowing that Joshua, despite being welcomed into their home, was still terrified of the elder hybrid, especially when it came to Hope. They knew that she was playing him. She always used the 'i'm the daughter of the Original Hybrid' card, and Klaus just encouraged it. Marcel swallowed the laughter that came when Joshua quickly scribbled the point underneath her name, while Davina slumped back into her chair.

"Sorry, Marcel. Hope wins this round! Now, i've got to go, Aiden wants to meet up."

Hope smiled, kissing Joshua's cheek before she smirked at Marcel. Joshua left a few seconds later, practically skipping as he went to meet Aiden. When he was out of earshot, Davina tapped Hope's shoulder, while Marcel shook his head.

"Seriously? The dad card?"

Hope chuckled, sitting next to Davina, in the middle of her and Marcel."Says you, Miss 'I'm friends with the hybrid princess' whenever those other witches annoy you."

Davina giggled, throwing the pen at the hybrid. The two laughed, Marcel continuing to shake his head. The two were like sisters, always laughing in a corner whenever they grew bored. Davina had become closer to the family while helping Hope control her witch abilities. She was now living at the Mikaelson home, next door to Hope, which was in the middle of her entire family in one hallway. Marcel still kept his loft, but had returned a few months after Hope was born, he was next door to Elijah. He knew that the others were upto something, it was rare to see the Mikaelson brothers together without fighting amongst themselves, but now they were on some business they refused to tell anyone about. Hayley and Rebekah, also suspicious, had silently followed them after they left, leaving the four alone in the compound. He knew Davina was hiding something, she hadn't looked him in the eye. Marcel had just been told to keep an eye on Hope, and he was beginning to grow worried, but kept it to himself.

But it didn't keep his mind from wondering.

_Secret chats. Always together. Something isn't right. The brothers haven't been chummy like this since...oh, damn._

He blinked as Hope snapped her fingers in front of his face."Marcel?!"

"Huh?"

"Marcel? I was asking you, how-"

Before Hope could finish her sentence, something unfamiliar hit her senses. The atmosphere suddenly changed. There home was no longer peaceful...something threatening was close. The hybrid jumped to her feet, now standing in the middle of the compound, ocean blue orbs scanning the area. She was faster, more alert than anyone else in her home, thanks to being a full blooded hybrid. Marcel was quick to join her, seeing how her eyes darkened.

"What is it, kiddo?"

"Something isn't right. There is something here that is threatening. I hear two heartbeats. Davina's and-"

"Mine." A voice cut off Hope.

Lorna walked in from the compound entrance, and her presence, her threatening one, made Marcel and Davina stand protectively in front of Hope. She may be powerful, but they all took a vow to protect her, even if it killed them, when she was born.

"Sorry, no strangers allowed." Marcel stated, keeping Hope out of sight.

"Who are you?" Davina demanded, sensing that the girl was a witch, one that wasn't on good terms with them.

" _What do you want from me?"_

" _Keep the girl distracted. Do whatever you need to do. I shall do the rest." Mikael answered._

" _Which is?"_

" _To get my hands on the bastard."_

_Lorna nodded, but as Mikael went to make his way out of the room, she called out."What if she kills me? I'm nothing compared to her."_

_Mikael, placing his hand on the door handle, didn't seem to care. All he cared about was finally finishing off Klaus for good."Sometimes, you have to die for what you believe in."_

Neither got an answer. Stepping closer to him, Lorna let out a fierce yell, recognising Marcel's face from those who had attacked her family. He moved closer too, ready to fight, but before he could react, Lorna flicked her wrist. The vampire fell to the ground, his neck snapped. Davina released a shocked gasp, falling to her knees, fawning over Marcel. She shook him before raising her head to Lorna, eyes full of hate.

"Why are you doing this?!"

Hope, to stop any further harm towards her brother, closed her eyes, and she raised her hand, levitating her brother in the air, something she had learned in Esther's Grimoires. She moved him out of sight, mumbling to herself. " _Invisiqu_ _e._ " Marcel's body disappeared, now safe, and also cloaked, just in case the witch hadn't come alone.

Lorna moaned as Davina, holding out her hands, yelled out angrily, shouting a spell. She fell against the wall behind her, but was quick to react, throwing Davina aside. Hope flashed over to her friend, grabbing her before she could fall and hurt herself. She stood Davina back onto her feet, eyes trailing to Lorna, who was mumbling. The woman wasn't powerful enough to concentrate and fight at the same time, Hope mused, and held out her hand. Lorna fell to the floor, clutching her head, falling onto her back when Hope turned her hand upwards, giving her a blood boiling headache, something that didn't just work on vampires. Kol had taught her most of what she knew while Davina had helped more with simple spells and how to control herself.

Hope was a force to be reckoned with.

"You need to go and find someone. My father, mother, Kol... _anyone_. I'll deal with her but there might be more. Find someone."

Davina shook her head as Lorna screamed, blood coming out of her nose, mixing with tears that escaped her eyes."I'm not allowed to leave you."

"You are now."

"But-"

Hope sighed, making her eyes flash amber."Davina, i'm not asking. I'm telling."

Knowing that Hope would only use that tone if she were serious, Davina reluctantly nodded, and ran out of the compound. Now in a crowed of people, the witch rolled her eyes, shouting on each Mikaelson and vampires that worked for them. It didn't matter that Hope could take care of herself, Klaus would go mad and blame everyone, angry that it had even happened. As she ran down the street, Davina wondered if it had anything to do with the brothers acting suspiciously. Happy that Davina was out of earshot, Hope made sure her brother was safe. Turning back to Lorna, who was on her knees, blood on the floor, clutching her head. Angry that she had attacked her brother, Hope made her suffer a few seconds more before she released her from the headache. The woman fell to the floor, face pale, looking drained.

Hope arched an eyebrow as she towered over her, crossing her arms over her chest, eyes narrowed.

"Someone sent you, right?"

Lorna, panting, replied."H-How do you figure?"

"My family are on somewhat good terms with witches, considering I am one. They may not like me, but they respect me. But you, you're not that good at this, you're fuelling your powers with anger, and unlike me, you cannot concentrate, can you? You want revenge for something. Besides, you are either truly brave to come in here and challenge me, or someone sent you, telling me how you knew my family wasn't here. Who was it?"

Hope backed off as Lorna slowly got to her feet, legs slightly shaking. She wiped the blood away from her face. Hope had almost drained her of all her energy, and she knew that she wasn't going to make it out of this alive. Mikael had told her to keep Hope distracted long enough for him to get ahold of Klaus. He would do what he had to, and if that meant going through his kids, then he would. He was helping her kill the man who had sent a hit on her family, and it was her turn to help him. She was happy enough to take on Hope, considering her birth, her presence on earth had caused her family ot b ekilled. When she didn't answer fast enough, Hope flicked her wrist, sending Lorna crashing back against the brick wall, and she fell to the floor.

"If you don't tell me, we can just wait for my father."

Hope picked her up by her arm, keeping her pinned to the wall, and Lorna just laughed."It's too late."

Hope growled, not liking the words."Too late for what?"

Lorna, knowing that it had been long enough, laughed again. She took her time, taking great pleasure in the worried look in Hope's blue orbs. She imagined what was happening to Klaus, knowing that Mikael was the only person who could turn him into the terrified child he used to be with just a single look. Her smile was soon gone when another pain shot through her head, and Hope shoved her back into the wall, the bricks scraping against her back painfully.

"TELL ME!" Hope screamed, her fangs coming into view."What have you done to him?!"

Lorna, with a cruel grin, replied."Mikael. Your father, and the rest of your family, i'm sure, is no longer."

_Mikael?_

"W-What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that..."she started, choking as Hope pressed down on her neck."that they were lured into a trap. I don't know where they are, but like I said, you're too late."

Hope shook her head, throwing Lorna across the room when she heard Marcel release a gasp, signalling him being awake."I'm a hybrid, I always know how to find my family. Unlucky for you, when I do, you'll not live long enough to regret your actions."

Marcel jumped down from the balcony where she hid him, rubbing his neck."What's happened, kiddo?"

"Mikael."

That was all he needed and though he wanted to keep her locked up and safe, he knew that Hope would never allow that to happen. She would never forgive herself if Mikael scarred Klaus any longer. After quickly compelling the witch not to leave, Hope removed the cloaking spell from Marcel before the two disappeared.

* * *

**Lafayette Cemetery**

" **What have you done to them?!"**

Mikael chuckled, wiping the blood away from his nose where Klaus had hit him."A few pieces of wood in their hearts. It wasn't them I was after, not even the disgusting creature who gave birth your spawn. It was you. Always you,  _boy_."

He gave Klaus a harsh kick in the chest, knocking the hybrid off of him. He landed against a metal fence, stabbing him deep, right through his chest. Inches from his heart. Klaus groaned, but ignoring the pain, he slowly moved until it was no longer sticking through him. His wound healed, and dodging the hit from Mikael, he sent him flying back, grabbing a piece of metal as he moved. He had hunted Mikael down with Elijah and Kol, wanting to kill him once and for all. He would no longer let Mikael hunt him, despite his plans. He was determined to kill him, to finally win. But when he went looking for the stake in his room, he found it missing and instantly knew who had taken it. After that, he sent his vampires out looking for his father, but none came back. They had found him in the cemetery, as if waiting for them, but before Klaus could get to him, he had staked his brothers with pieces of wood he carved especially for them. He needed them out of the way, but before they could get to their fight, Rebekah and Hayley showed up.

ikael moved fast, snapping Klaus' neck as he tried to protect the two women.

His family now lay on the ground, and wouldn't be awake for a while.

It was just them two, and a white oak stake, which Mikael now held.

Klaus kept an eye on the stake that was tucked into Mikael's jeans, hitting his father with the metal, knee jabbing him in the abdomen, gaining the upper hand for a moment. He was no longer a child, no longer a weakling that Mikael saw as nothing. He was one of the most powerful beings in the world and he would be damned if he let this man haunt him. Avoiding a punch, Klaus stabbed Mikael with the metal, kicking out his feet from underneath him, making him crash to the ground.

"Are you ashamed of your... _spawn_  as I was of you? At least I was lucky enough not to share your blood, boy."

His remark concerning his daughter only added to his rage. Klaus hit Mikael across the face, satisfied when he felt a bone crush beneath his fists."...and where are the children who share your blood now, Mikael, hmm? Are they proclaiming their devotion to their father? Or are they gathering around  _my_  daughter, showering her with the love I assume your own father never gave to you? Something you only handed to your own children, treating them like how he treated you."

He smashed Mikael's head off of the ground, teeth grounding together, ignoring his torn knuckles as he landed punches."But, unlike you, my child looks to me with  **love** , not fear. Something you will never, ever experience."

Mikael's eyes widened, darkening with hate. He threw Klaus off of him, jumping to his feet when the hybrid landed on his back, head smashing off of the ground. His vision blurred for a moment, unable to focus on anything. Mikael stalked over to him, spitting out blood as he walked. He towered over Klaus, looking down at him like he did as a human. In Mikael's mind, the reason his children hated him was all down to the hybrid. In his mind, Klaus killed Henrik, he stole his children, and brainwashed their minds.

"...you turned my family against me. You poisoned their minds!"

Klaus choked up blood as Mikael gave him a harsh kick in the ribs, stepping on the broken bones to further the damage before they had the chance to heal.

"Your child is an  _abomination_ , just like her parents before her. But since I cannot kill the vile filth, I will kill those who created her. I will finally drive this stake through your heart, then rip the heart out of the beast who helped conceive her. Then, I will hand your corpses over to the wretched spawn myself!"

"You even as much as look at my daughter and I will tear your throat out!"

Laughing manically, Mikael stomped down on Klaus' broken bones."You have tired yourself out, boy. You were never one to think things through. Your child may be unkillable, but that doesn't mean she cannot be hurt. She will suffer because of your actions, and I will take great joy in watching her world crash around her when I hand her your bodies."

Klaus watched as Mikael pulled out the white oak stake, his eyes widening in fear. He groaned as another kick broke more of his ribs, his body feeling heavy. Once again, Mikael's words were something that hurt much more than any beating Klaus could receive. His father knew how to freeze him, how to parapasy Klaus with words, and it always managed to work. Mikael pulled him up by his jacket, pinning the hybrid to the nearest wall, fingers curling around his neck. He fought as hard as he could, but Mikael seemed to gain control. He shook his head, silently pleading for his brothers to wake up.

Hope. His daughter was going to lose her father. He felt the cold metal of the matching necklaces Hope made them when she was younger, one he had never taken off since she tied it around his neck. He wore it proudly, and noticed that she hadn't taken hers off either. He remembered the sparkle in her blue eyes when she showed it to him, how much a simple gesture had meant so much to him.

" _Now when we aren't together, we'll have these. So that...so that you won't forget me, not even for a second and I never want you to forget me, daddy."_

Tears glassed in Klaus' eyes. Who was going to make her feel safe if he wasn't around?

" _...you're the first person I run to whenever I feel like the world is ending because when I know you're there, I know that nothing could ever harm me. "_

He fought, punching Mikael once more, but cried out when his father broke his arm, weakening him for a moment, but that was long enough. The stake came closer, and Klaus growled. He felt frozen, something that rarely happened to Niklaus Milkaelson. This was it. Mikael chuckled gleefully, savouring the moment when he finally killed the bastard he had been chasing for a thousand years.

" _DADDY, NO!"_

Just as the point of the stake was about to meet Klaus' heart, Mikael suddenly fell to his knees. His father let out a scream of pain, his hands flying to his head. The stake clattered to the ground and Marcel, suddenly appeared by his side, having been chasing after Hope, but neither noticing the fallen stake, too worried about what had just happened. A shaken Klaus looked over to see Hope stranding over Mikael. His father's whole body shook in agony, blood dripping from his eyes and his nose, which meant that she was using all her power and if he hadn't been an Original, he would have been died the second she placed the spell upon him. Hope's wrist moved left, the hybrid-witch chanting in a different language, and Mikael screamed, legs snapping, making him land on his back. The loud echoes seemed to wake up his siblings and Hayley, each one gasping as they sat up.

Pulling the wood out of their hearts, each got to their feet, their sensitive hearing causing the screams to hurt their ears, and Kol frowned."What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Hope." Was Klaus' simple answer.

They watched as Mikael shook on their floor, for the first time looking afraid. Hope's chanting got louder, and her eyes fell shut. Her anger was fuelling her power. Mikael's arms snapped the same as his legs, and he yelled out, confused as to why he wasn't healing. He glared up at Hope, wondering why he wasn't being able to over power her, he was older, she was younger and then Lorna's words echoed in his head. Hope's fangs came into view, and she opened her eyes, amber flashing before her orbs fell shut again. She had heard a lot about Mikael, how he tortured her father, made him feel worthless, and she never felt hate this much. She gasped, gaining a look into Mikael's mind, flashing images of her father as a child then as he got older.

Mikael yelling at him.

Mikael hitting him.

Mikael threatening him with a sword.

 _He hurt them. Protect them._ The hybrid ordered.

" _You_  are the abomination."Hope snarled, her fists clenching, making Mikael arch into their air, his eyes falling to his chest, feeling his chest tighten." _You_  are the walking symbol of weakness."

"What is she doing to him?" Rebekah asked, voice uncaring as she saw Klaus' bloody clothes.

"Her clenched fists means she is practically holding his heart in her hands, while the blood explains a severe migraine, but she is also choking him to the point where he cannot breathe and cannot move. Normally this would not happen, but since Mikael is an Original, and that she is using all her power, this is the result. If he wasn't an Original, he would have died, but he only  _feels_  like he's dying. She's angry and upset, his injuries show how she is feeling. "Kol answered, staring at the scene with amazement.

"How do you know that?" Hayley asked.

The youngest Mikaelson brother responded happily."I taught her. A witch did the same thing to be a few hundred years ago. She found me with her sister, and decided to teach me a lesson before showing me the spell. It hurts like hell, but is a good weapon." He chuckled, ignoring the swat on the back of the head he received from Rebekah."But the spell is having more effect because of her feelings. The pain is more agonizing because her powers and emotions are intertwining."

Hayley watched, shock in her eyes before speaking."...and how is she feeling?"

Kol, seeing that Hope was using everything he taught her, and he smirked, answering."Angry. Hurt. Upset. But not for herself, for Nik, she can feel what he felt. In her mind at the moment, she's protecting Nik. Well, the hybrid is. The hybrid is taking action, forcing the witch to use all her powers to protect those who have been hurt."Kol looked at Klaus, seeing the mix of pride and worry on his face."She knows of Mikael, what he has done and I imagine that she is looking into his mind, something it is only serving to anger her more. It's similar to dream manipulation, only he is awake. This is all in the name of Niklaus. She can see into Mikael's mind, see everything he has done to him, child and vampire and she won't let him be hurt anymore."

"H-How do you know this?" Hayley asked.

"I taught her everything she knows, darling, remember? Now, she's a walking, talking witchy encyclopaedia thanks to yours truly."

Seeing Hope's hands shake, a tear running down her cheek, Klaus knew that she had seen too much in her head. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, feeling her relax after a few seconds."Baby wolf?"

Hope's eyes shot open, her fangs retracting at this.

_You're finished now, they're safe._

Once the hybrid was satisfied, knowing that her father was no longer being threatened, she finally let Mikael go, and he stopped shaking, gasping for unneeded air. Dry blood streaked down his cheeks and underneath his nose, staining his white shirt. His face was pale, and he looked like he had been tortured for a long while, he could barely move. She let out a long breath, she'd never used that much power before. She couldn't help it. Her father was close to death, and her eyes had changed, she felt her fangs and before she knew it, she had taken action. Hope glared down at the man who had caused all the pain and with a sharp move with all the strength she could muster, she did what she had heard him doing to her father while she searched the cemetery for him. She kicked Mikael in the ribs, hearing several cracks before taking a step back, seeing Kol, Elijah, Rebekah and Hayley smiling softly at her, though Kol was beaming.

He had taught her well.

Mikael began to move, ready to attack despite his slow healing injuries but before he could try and get up, Hope flicked her wrist, snapping his neck without much effort. Though Davina had been teaching her basic spells, Kol had taken her deeper since he knew much more than she did. Hope's small smile dropped when she didn't see her father. Panic set in, wondering if her quick movements led to him being staked. She wondered if the comforting touch that calmed her down wasn't real. Tears glassed over her eyes, and she moved in a circle, eyes searching for her father, but only saw her her brother standing next to her.

Her lower lip wobbling, feeling like a small child again, Hope whispered to herself, unwillingly letting her tears drop."Da-Daddy?"

_No, no, no!_

"Baby wolf?"

She turned around when she felt a presence behind her, the knots in her stomach disappearing when identical eyes met her own. Klaus grinned at her, the grin that Hayley and Rebekah hated because it made him seem like he was an evil genius. But always managed to silence Hope's fears. Ignoring the bloody clothes he was wearing, Hope jumped into Klaus' arms, which locked around her protectively. They both felt a weight being lifted off their shoulders once being sure that the other was safe and sound. She snuggled into his shoulder like she had always done, and Klaus, after hearing sobs, something that was rare from his daughter, only hugged her tighter.

Pulling away several minutes later, Hope studied the blood on his clothes."Are you all right? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Sweetheart, i'm over one thousand years old and i'm a hybrid. I've been through a lot worse."Klaus only laughed, but stopped when he noticed that some of the colour was gone from her face."Are you okay, though? It must have taken something from you. You were not meant to be apart of this, when I get my hands on your brother and Davina-"

"It's not their fault, they didn't tell me anything, Davina put up a fight but I used my 'Elijah' voice. We were attacked by a witch."

Elijah was by their side a second later, looking over his niece to make sure she wasn't hurt."A witch? What happened?

"She snapped Marcel's neck and attacked Davina, that was when I forced her to go and find you. The witch was working with Mikael, and told me that..."Her voice shaky, Hope continued."that you'd be dead. I compelled her to stay in the compound. She didn't know where you all were, so I had to concentrate. A lot. Lucky for me, your voice travels."

Klaus and Elijah looked at one another, instantly knowing who she was talking about. They looked over at Rebekah, the three silently speaking before the blonde nodded, flashing out of the cemetery Hayley, deciding she might need back up, made sure that Hope was all right before following the blonde. Klaus held his daughter to him protectively, not willing to let her go until Mikael was no longer a problem. But because Hope wasn't letting her arms fall from her father, as if she were shielding the elder hybrid from the man who had caused him nothing but pain. Elijah noticed this, saw how his niece, despite knowing how powerful and strong her father was, knew that her father had invisible scars from Mikael, she had saw them. He heard her whisper the three words that brought nothing but a genuine smiled to Klaus' face, and Elijah smiled softly, happy for his brother.

Marcel met Elijah's gaze, nodding, as if understanding before he spoke to his sister.

"You scared me a little, kiddo. Thought you were going to bring down the whole city, but you handled it good. I'm sure you scared him, and that's something."

"For once, he's right about something. I taught you good, darling. Good job." Kol praised his niece across from them, his ego growing a size.

They, all despite the situation chuckled, even Marcel who was normally bickering with the youngest brother. But just as the tension began to leave, a gasp broke their comforting bubble. Knowing what had just happened, Hope growled, her hybrid waking up once more. Instinct kicked in and she pushed her father away, using her magic to toss Elijah across the cemetery, knowing what could happen if they made a wrong move. But just as she was about to lunge for Kol, who was more than a meter from her, Mikael jumped up. He got one good shot at Hope, back handing her across the face, sending her to the ground. Klaus' hybrid features came forward, hissing angrily as his daughter sat back up, blood dripping from her lip.

"Hope!" Klaus called out and both elder brothers were at her side in an instant.

"Are you all right, love? I'm sorry..."Klaus mumbled, hand cupping her cheek to inspect for bruising but it was quickly gone, now healed.

He brushed her uncle and father off, getting back up."I'm fine, really. Kol isn't though."

"How dare you? How dare you side with that bastard?!" Mikael's rant exchanged throughout the night air.

Marcel attempted to jump in and distract Mikael, but Hope ordered him to leave."What? There is no way i'm leaving you all-"

"Marcel, you can't win. I'm not worrying about your safety. Leave! Leave or I will make you.  _Please_? For me?" Hope pleaded and knowing that she wouldn't hesitate to force him, Marcel reluctantly flashed out of the cemetery.

Not wanting to leave without a failed attempt, Mikael, no longer holding any hope for his children, knocked Kol to the ground. Kol, who had never fought against his father before, never experienced his beatings, froze. He had seen what his father had done to Klaus, and his eyes no longer held laughter. They held true fear, and only one man who had the power to cause that. He shuffled away, suddenly turning into a small child once again, shaking his head. He, with shaking legs, finally gained courage to get up onto his feet. He made a sudden move to dash across the cemetery but Mikael stopped him.

"Father, I-"

"I AM NO LONGER YOUR FATHER!" Mikael roared, and Kol instantly quietened, something that never happened."You, like your abomination of a  _brother_  are nothing but disappointment. You could have made something of yourself but instead you chose to side with filth!"

Mikael tossed Kol away, eyes landing on the stake. He moved quickly, grabbing the wood, easily dodging Kol's hit. He punched his youngest son before kicking him against the nearest wall. Kol gasped when he saw the stake raised in the air, and tried to move, but like with Klaus, Mikael's fingers curled around his neck. Kol found himself helpless, something he hadn't been in so long, and he felt his vision blur. He didn't want to die, not since he had finally been considered family.

"I am putting you out of your misery. You should thank me really."

Kol's eyes shut, hearing his brothers call out for him in panic. Hope cried out, her voice filled with heartbreak and tears, making Kol's heart clench. He then felt the quick rush of air, his ears picking up the sound, and he waited for darkness. But all he felt was himself landing on cold ground, his head hitting off the stone. He opened his eyes, looking around, expecting to see Mikael but found himself across the cemetery. But instead, his eyes caught the sight of Hope against the wall he had been, white oak stake plunged into her heart. Mikael was on the other side of the cemetery, impaled on a metal fence, struggling to get to his feet.

"HOPE, NO!"

Klaus, picking himself up from the floor while Elijah did the same, flashed over to his daughter. Blood dripped from the wound, her face pale, eyes shut.

"What the hell?!"

Kol ran over to her and before she could fall, Klaus and Elijah caught her. Unwilling tears flipped from Klaus' eyes as he fawned over his daughter, brushing her dark locks from her began to mumble, voice small, shaky and filled with dread. His eyes lost the light they had held, face white as a sheet."Is she going to be all right? Elijah, tell me she'll be fine. She's not an Original, this won't-"

"Brother,"Elijah soothed as best he could, trying to calm the hybrid."She will be fine, you know that. Hope is not an Original, you're right, she will be awake any second. Hope cannot be killed, remember that."

Klaus dropped to his knees, pulling Hope into his arms, a tear falling from his cheek."I won't calm until she wakes. She knew what she was doing."He looked up at Kol, who was leaning against the wall, as if he couldn't stand. He looked at his hybrid brother, confused and Klaus explained as best he could."She used her magic to slow us down, to keep us away from Mikael and the stake, long enough to push you away and take your place."

"I still can't..she-"

Elijah cut him off, answering as quiet as he could. Klaus may seem somewhat calm, but on the inside, his anger was blaming everyone else. He could attack Kol, or himself the longer it took Hope to wake up. This was their worst nightmare. Nobody wanted her hurt. She couldn't die, but the sound she made when he staked her was horrid. She had never experianced something like that before, while they had more than a few times.

"To protect you. Like you said, the hybrid's first instinct is to protect those closest to them, their blood. Hope moved before she could think. You know how much she loves you, she wouldn't be able to handle it if you died."Elijah looked down at his niece, slowly pulling the stake out of her heart.

"She would do it for any one of us."

Klaus raised his head, blue eyes wide as he glanced at Kol."If she doesn't-"

"She will, Niklaus. We have suffered this many times, Hope will be no different. You daughter will wake up soon. I give you my word."

Elijah stood up straightening as he turned towards his father, who was now standing across from him. Kol snarled at him, while Klaus seemed oblivious to anything going on around him, still staring down at his daughter. He whispered to her, pleading for her to wake up. Deep down, he knew she would be fine, but another part of him was confident that he wouldn't buy it until she opened her blue orbs and smiled at him. He never wanted her to suffer pain, never wanted his daughter in battle. She was light. She was his princess, the most important being in the world to him and he would never survive if anything happened to her.

Kol moved in front of his niece, blocking her from Mikael's gaze. He swallowed, a lump in his throat as he processed what she had done. She, without thinking had jumped in front of a stake for him. Nobody had ever wanted to protect him before and Kol didn't know how to react. He knew that it would have no lasting effect on her, but he couldn't stop the tears that flooded his eyes. He sniffed, angry for being so weak. He stared at his brother, who was still cradling his sleeping daughter possessively, as if he was a sheild between her and anything that could harm her. It was as if he didn't see Mikael, he was in his own bubble, oblivious to everything going on around him.

"The bastard must die." Mikael pressed.

"You will not touch her. You will no longer torture Niklaus. Any of us. You are nothing but a disgrace." Elijah hissed at the elder man.

"You dare speak to the one who brought you into this world in such a manner? How dare you defend him? Her?"

He took a step closer, his eyes holding nothing but hate for his father, fingers curled around the white oak stake. Then with a sharp and skilled move, he quickly plunged the stake into Mikael's heart, watching without emotion as he fell to the floor, screaming, burning in front of him. Kol jumped back from the flames as Mikael roared, mostly in shock at his son, eyes wide with pain. They watched as the man who did nothing but tormented them die, each feeling a twinge of satisfaction knowing that he was no longer a threat.

"They are my family. You are nothing."

Elijah let out the breath he had been holding as a loud gasp hit his ears. He spun around to see Hope sitting up, leaning against her father as he checked her over. She looked around in panic, her expression turning to one of relief when she saw that her uncle was all right.

"Are you okay, love?" Klaus asked, noticing that her wound had healed, her shirt now town because of the stake. He didn't mean anything physical, he wanted to be sure that Mikael's harsh words and actions didn't taint her in any way, not like him. Hope nodded, and he let out a long sigh. He kissed her temple before his face darkened. His smile fell and he pointed at her before scolding her for the first time in her life.

"Daddy..." She started but he wasn't having none of it.

"Don't you  _ever_  do that again! I do not care how untouchable you are, you are not allowed to die, even if it is for a short while. That is a rule, much more important than me dying. Do you understand me, baby wolf?"

"I was sav-"

Klaus cupped her face, his blue orbs watering, not caring who saw." _Do you understand me?_ "

Hope saw the fear in Klaus' eyes. She knew that he didn't care how powerful she was, that he still feared losing her, that was why he still kept a tight hold on her. She understood because she felt the same for each of her family members, especially her parents. She wanted to argue, tell her father that she would gladly do it again if it meant that her family was safe. She glanced over at Mikael's body, relief washing over her when she was sure that he wasn't returning to the living. Her father's worst fear was losing her, despite her being untouchable. His love for her knew no bounds, and she could see that he was not a mood to be messed with, and she knew not to press it. Like herself, her father reacted to fear with anger and the angrier he got, it meant that he was truly afraid.

He just needed reassurance.

"I give you my word. I did not mean to scare you, I swear. I'll be here to keep you on your toes forever."

Klaus nodded, his fears settling when she smiled her bright smile at him, and his world fell back into light, removing each cloud of darkness that had surrounded it. He stood up, holding out a hand, and she offered a grin to her uncles, silently telling him that she was all right as she got back onto her feet. When Klaus finally let her go, she hugged Kol tight, ignoring his scoldings. He quietly thanked her, kissing her cheek before telling her off for scaring them. They began to make their way out of the cemetery, Elijah grabbing the stake from Mikael's body.

He didn't bother to look back as he followed his family, chucking at Kol and Hope's bickering while Klaus rolled his eyes. All was back to normal while Mikael was a dark cloud that would never return.

"If Hayley ever finds out she'll hit the roof. Momma wolf is not to be messed with, brothers." Kol said, breaking the quietness, as he walked next to Hope.

They each froze, even Elijah. Hayley didn't like it when Hope didn't return her calls after the first few, let alone her daughter jumping in front of a stake. Her wrath was worse than Elijah's, something nobody wanted to experience, even Kol. He had learned that lesson when he gave five year Hope a cookie before bed time, causing the child to be awake at all hours during the night. He shuddered, not wanting to be blamed for what had taken place, he remembered Hayley's threat to cut parts off the next time he 'badly influenced' her daughter.

That was not an option.

They all looked at one another, before the four spoke in unison, a silent promise."We will never speak of this again."

They all nodded, and walked out of the cemetery, leaving the bad memory behind. Hope's head rested against Kol's shoulder, her arm linked with Klaus'. She was tired, the whole day had taken it's toll on her. Her blue eyes began to drop as they advance upon the French Quarter, Elijah wondering what happened to the witch that attacked his niece. But just as they were about to start on the path for their home, Klaus' voice broke the daze Hope was in.

"Just so you know, baby wolf you are grounded until I say otherwise. You are not to use magic, or play those challenges with your brother and if I find out that you have, I will add another week onto your punishment."

Hope, despite being happy to see her father in a better mood, let out a huff."What? You haven't done that before."

"You hadn't jumped in front of a stake before. There is a first time for everything, sweetheart."

Klaus' laughs echoed throughout the Quarter as Hope tried to reason with him, Kol fighting her side while Elijah backed up the hybrid. He never tired of those little moments that he'd always carry with him. They may never seem much to others, but to Klaus, they were everything. He counted the times his daughter told him she loved him, smiled at him to keep with him. He keep each picture she took of them all, even those she forced Klaus to be apart of and kept them in his small box that held things most important to him.

Klaus mirrored Hope's smile when she finally gave up, knowing that she couldn't win against the man who taught her everything she knew.

Yes, Mikael was nothing but a dark cloud that faded when his light smiled at him.


	6. To The Moon and Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol comes to the rescue.

**Five Years Old**

**A loud, gut wrenching screamed echoed throughout the Mikaelson household.**

" **HOPE, NO!"**

Elijah, who had been tying his tie flashed into his brothers' study, clutching his undone tie. It hung loosely around his neck. Hayley was second, holding a wooden spoon coated with chocolate, having been in the middle of baking cupcakes for her daughter after she came skipping into the kitchen earlier, handing her mother the work she had been doing with her uncle Elijah, who had been home schooling her. Another body flashed into the study, the blonde Original appearing beside the hybrid queen. Finally, another gush of wind hit them, a frowning Kol standing in front of the rest. Each wore the same amount of concern in their eyes, their orbs searching for the child.

"What's the racket?" Rebekah demanded when she saw no bloodshed or signs that an attack had been made."Where is Hope? Is she all-right?"

Their gazes landed on the hybrid, who was crouching next to his desk, looking into the hole where the chair had been tucked under which was now on the floor, having been thrown aside. Their ears caught sounds of heavy sobs, turning out to be Hope's. They heard their brother speaking soothingly at his daughter, a tone only she received, but his voice was laced with guilt.

"Hope, sweetheart, there's nothing to be afraid of. Come on, baby wolf."

A heart wrenching sob was heard."NO! Go away, leave me alone.  **GO AWAY!** "

Elijah was first to talk."What's happened, brother?"

Klaus sighed when his daughter, tucked underneath the desk, refused to come to him. He stood up, and everyone saw his normally bright eyes darken after being rejected from his daughter, who normally followed him around, smiling whenever she saw him. He walked over to his family, rubbing a hand over his face.

"She saw...she saw-"

"Saw  _what_ , Klaus?!" Hayley hissed, tossing the spoon into the trash, tempted to drive it through his stomach.

"I didn't hear her, I don't know how that happened, I normally hear from across the bloody city. I normally feel her whenever she's near."Klaus rambled, unusually shaken."One of the vampires broke the rules and killed one of the locals, they put up a fight when I banished them from the city. I got angry and decided to teach him a lesson, so I bit him. Just as I did, Hope came running in, looking like she'd won the bloody lottery, and saw the whole thing."

Rebekah looked over at the desk, hearing her niece's sobs as clear as day and her heart clenched."What did she see, Nik?"

Klaus let out a shaky breath, seeing his daughter's teary face in his mind once again. The feeling he had was horrible, as if someone had ripped out his heart.

"She saw me biting him. She saw the blood, my face, everything. I tried to pick her up like I do whenever she cries, but she wouldn't let me anywhere near her. She ran off, terrified, and refuses to come out from underneath the desk. She looked...terrified, as though I was a monster. I thought she was still with Elijah at Marcel's loft."

"She is a hybrid herself, Elijah. She may not have the immortality until she kills someone but she still has...y'know the features of one. Hasn't she seen her face already?" The blonde whispered so that her niece wouldn't be able to hear over her sniffling.

Elijah glanced over at the table, before he whispered back."No, sister, she hasn't. Hope is five years old, the only abilities she has that she's aware of is what we have told her. Hope knows that she is...special. She's aware that she can control things, that she can heal quickly, that she can run fast, hear things that are far away. We have kept the... _bloodier_  side of it quiet, just until she is old enough. Besides, she is the world's first pure blooded hybrid, and she is a very powerful witch already, the extent of her powers and abilities still remain unknown."

They all stared at the table, knowing that if Klaus, Hope's world, wouldn't be able to coax her out, there was no way anyone else would be. She had inherited the Mikaelson stubbornness, something they were both proud and sceptical of. Though, Elijah gestured for Hayley to go and see if she could calm her daughter enough to get her out from underneath the table. Her sobs, which weren't faltering where paining each of them. They all stood in wait, Elijah comforting his brother as best as he could without irritating him. Klaus' worst fear had just happened – his daughter running away from his arms rather than into them. Her cries where only furthering his darkest thoughts, and he seemed tense, close to breaking.

"Baby girl,"Hayley sing songed as she pushed the chair away further to gain some sunlight underneath the desk. She knelt down, eyes catching sight of Hope. The five year old, who had been skipping and giggling earlier was know crouched under the desk in the small space, legs held to her chest, cheeks red from her tears, and her blue eyes glassed over.

"What's the matter? Tell momma what happened."

Hope shook her head, as if convinced that if she told her mother, that it had truly happened. A part of her was sure that she would be waking up from a bad dream, and that she would run to her father's room, where it was always safe, and he could 'shoo' the nightmare away forever. She buried her face in her knees, arms locked around her legs protectively.

 _Don't pressure her into telling you, it'll only make her close into herself. Remember yourself being that young, and people bothering you, even at that age. Wait until she's ready to tell you_ The wolf inside her guided Hayley, and she put on her best wide smile.

"I don't wanna say."

"Well, how about you come out and we'll have some chocolate cupcakes? You'll feel better, I promise."

Eyes wide, Hope shook her head, long brown locks framing her face. Her eyes pooled with tears once more, as if leaving would pop the safe bubble she was in."NO, momma, I don't want to leave here!"

"Why not, baby girl? There is nothing to fear here, remember? This is your home, nothing is going to hurt you."

Hope shook her head once again, this time more defiant."No, i'm not leaving."

Hayley glanced over at her family, face falling when she saw Klaus sitting in an arm chair, head in his hands. Rebekah and Elijah were sitting on the arms of the chairs, hand on each of his shoulders, trying their best to comfort him. Kol was leaning against the wall, face blank, watching the scene between her and Hope. Hearing his niece cry and being scared were the worst things in the world to him. He hadn't expected this to happen, earlier that day the two were sitting in their usual spots in the compound and Kol was teaching Hope small, basic spells. Some were making things float in the air or flickering the lights. She was doing brilliantly, and he couldn't be more proud. Though he was a vampire, nobody knew better magic better than Kol did. They enjoyed playing pranks on their family, something Kol was scolded for but didn't listen to. She was home schooled. Elijah taught her history and English, Rebekah taught her how to write 'elegantly', Klaus about art and Hayley educated her on her family history. But Kol was, in his own opinion, her favourite teacher. She loved magic. Kol remained emotionless on the outside, while on the inside he wanted to tear his brother's head off for letting such a stupid thing happen.

She was upset and nobody could do anything about it. It was their worst nightmare.

Hayley nodded, respecting her daughter's wishes."You can't stay here alone, baby. Don't you want someone to stay and keep you company until you're ready to come out? Name one person and i'll get them for you."

"No, momma."

"Nobody?" Hayley asked and when Hope shook her head, she noticed that her tears had stopped, but her eyes were still filled with them. She wondered if Hope knew that it was her father. She wondered if the child had just thought it was a 'monster'. Testing her theory, Hayley asked."What about daddy? He's worried about you too, baby girl."

At that, the Originals' heads snapped up, waiting for Hope's response. They understood what she was doing instantly. Hope had just seen the amber eyes and veins. She could have just thought that it was someone 'bad' in their home, and in the shock, run away, even though her father's voice followed. Klaus' eyes held hope, silently praying for the theory to be true. But Hope was a smart child, she caught on quickly, much earlier than other children. Because of her abilities, she was walking and talking earlier than normal children. Her mind and reflexes were quick. Then, all of a sudden, Hope's voice, holding a terrified edge to it rang out throughout the room. She shook her head again, closing in on herself, a tear running down her soft cheek, the complete opposite reaction she normally gave whenever her father was mentioned.

Klaus' eyes filled with tears. His daughter  **—**  the most precious being in the world to him  **—** was terrified of her father.

"NO! No, momma, I don't want daddy. That was not  _my_  daddy."

Hayley brushed the wetness from Hope's cheek, shaking her head."Baby girl, your daddy is here and he would never hurt you, he loves you. Remember? Your daddy loves you to the moon and back, there is nothing to be scared of. Especially him."

"You didn't see the  _red_ , momma. He made the other man feel pain...i saw it. I'm not coming out, i'm not. I'm staying here."

Knowing there was nothing she could do, Hayley just nodded. She leaned down and kissed Hope's cheek."Okay, baby. There will be cupcakes waiting in the kitchen when you're ready to come out. Momma loves you, remember that. Daddy does too... _so much._ "

Hope stayed quiet as her mother stood, her own eyes glassed over. She knew that this was Klaus' worst nightmare, hers too. They were all always careful around Hope. If they needed to feed, they would take it far away from their home. Their home was a safe, peaceful place, apart from the usual bickering. Even the vampires, who kept a watch out for attacks, were also told. Hope got along with them, they'd been there since she was born, especially Joshua, who she adored. Silent tears dropped from Klaus' cheeks as he stared at nothing, eyes blank. He seemed somewhere else, as if he wasn't in touch with reality anymore. His daughter had never run from him, she'd never been anything but laughter and smiles around her father. He was her safe haven, he was everything to his daughter.

Now he was a monster to his princess, when all he'd ever wanted to be was her knight and shining armour.

"Klaus. She's a child, her mind exaggerates, right now everything's scary to her. She'll come around, it's like watching a scary movie that keeps you awake for a few nights. She'll be a daddy's girl again in no time, you'll see. Each child experiences something like this, well not  _this_ , but you know what i'm saying. It'll work out."

Even though Hayley's words held some truth that made sense to Elijah, Klaus' mind wouldn't accept it. He stood up, pushing everyone away and left the room.

He couldn't...he just couldn't bear to see his daughter hiding from him.

"Klaus! Wait!"

"Nik!"

"Brother, don't run away from this."

The four followed him, but while Rebakah, Hayley and Rebekah ran after Klaus to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, Kol had other ideas. He disappeared into the kitchen, grabbed a few things before making his way out. Once positive that the rest were no longer in the home, Kol returned to Klaus' study. He slowly trailed over to where his niece was. He had heard her saying that she didn't want anyone around her, but in the past, Kol had said that many times before, played off that he didn't want anyone around him while he was upset, though he secretly craved someone refusing to leave, despite his protests and staying, whether he liked it or not. He'd be damned if he left his niece crying and all alone. He thought that maybe if it was someone apart from her parents, maybe she would be more at ease with someone else. He wasn't happy about the situation and couldn't believe that Klaus had allowed that to happen, though parts of him was telling him that it was an honest mistake.

Placing a wide smirk on his face as he knelt down where Hayley had previously been, Kol made himself comfortable. He sat down, crossing his legs, controlling his anger as best as he could so that Hope wouldn't feel anything other than peace from him.

"Hello, darling. This your new favourite spot?" He greeted.

Hope's blue eyes met his own, letting out a sigh of relief when she realized that it was her uncle Kol. Her fun uncle, the one who taught her how to cheat on her history 'tests' her uncle Elijah gave her when she found a question too hard because otherwise, she wouldn't gain her special cupcakes her mother made her whenever she did well on the tests. There was no pressure when he was around, and he never spoke to her like she was a child, he was always straight forward with his niece.

"I got something for you, sweets."

Hope didn't reply, just rested her cheek on her knees, staring at Kol. His smile didn't falter as he showed his niece what was behind his back. A plate came into view, two chocolate cupcakes that her mother made on it. Hope slowly raised her head as her uncle put the plate on the ground, chucking when he saw her perk up in interest.

"I'll make a deal with you, darling. You tell me what's gotten you underneath the desk, which can't be comfortable by the way, and i'll give you a cupcake and when you come out, which i'm not going to force you to, you'll get the other one. But only if you promise  _not_  to tell your mother."

The five year old kept quiet as he uncle stared at her. But, what he noticed was that she wasn't crying, pulling away from him or insisting that she wanted to be alone, which, in his book, was progress. Though he already knew what happened, to Hope, he was a newcomer to the situation. It was just him and her, there was nobody else around, and she felt comforted by that. She hesitantly let her walls crumble, her arms letting go of her legs, and she slowly began to relax once knowing that nobody had sent him there to try and coax her out.

But she still didn't speak, just continued to look at him and Kol decided that maybe he should take another step.

"How about this? You tell me how you did on Elijah's test and you'll get the first cupcake? Did you use the trick I taught you?"

The trick was a simple spell. Her uncle Elijah gave her tests every few months on the history subject he was teaching her. He would even give her home work, which Hope reluctantly did, and would test her on the homework she had done over that few months. Hope, like her parents before her, had no patience, and got bored easily when not being entertained. So, instead of studying, her uncle Kol would help her one the things she found difficult by teaching her a spell. Once Elijah told her about the subject in history she had to study, Kol would help her pick out the information she struggled with and told her to write it down. Once she had written it down, she would mumble the words of the spell he taught her, which would make the writing invisible to everyone's eyes but her own. The writing would appear on her test paper until she mumbled another few words to finally make it disappear when she wrote it down if the information was relevant to the questions Elijah gave her for the test.

Unable to help herself, Hope gave her uncle a small smile. He returned it.

 _Another step in the right direction._ He mused.

"I passed. He even said he wouldn't give me homework for the next week. That's why momma made me cupcakes. She put the test on the fridge." Hope answered proudly, accepting the first cupcake she saw when her uncle slid the plate in her direction.

"Good job, darling. See, that's why i'm your favourite uncle, I don't give you homework and my subject is less boring than Elijah's and Bekah's." He smirked, before asking another question, this time, in a softer tone."Did you show your father? I'm sure he'd be just as proud as me, Elijah and your mother are."

Her eyes looked away from him, and as she answered, she picked at her cupcake."No, daddy hasn't seen it."

"Why not? Is he busy?"

This time, he got a short reply."I don't want him to."

Her voice was filled with sadness but a hint of anger. She broke a piece off the cupcake and tossed it into her mouth, her blue orbs returning to Kol's after a few moments."Why not, love? I'm sure he'd love to see it and show it off that his daughter is a genius."

"I'm not a genius, uncle Kol, 'Lijah just doesn't know that I cheated."

"...exactly, Elijah doesn't know. Whoever manages to get something like that by your uncle, in my opinion, is a genius. He is the smartest person I know, besides you of course for getting by him. Now, tell me why you don't want your father to see your test."

"Daddy isn't  _daddy_  anymore. He was mean to the man and looked scary. His eyes...they were not mine and daddy has always told me that our eyes are rare, but his ones, they looked different. He wasn't daddy and he...he scared me."

Hope licked the chocolate off of her fingers, knowing that her aunt would be upset if she ruined the pretty dress Rebekah had bought her. Her aunt spoiled her for as long as she could remember, filling up her wardrobe with as much clothes and shoes that could fit. Klaus' hybrid face wasn't a nice sight for innocents, especially Hope. He was sure that she had the same amber eyes, something that the hybrid-witch hadn't had the chance to find out yet. Like Elijah said, they hadn't told Hope about the other side of her powers and abilities, only small amounts that she had actually figured out herself accidentally. There had only been one incident where they had come close to the child finding out. When she was three years old, Hope had cut her knee after tripping while running towards her brother, and at the smell of blood, her eyes had turned amber.

But, thankfully, as soon as it healed, her human face returned. Since she had been so young, she hadn't noticed.

"Sweetheart, remember when you were little and first found out about your gifts?"

Hope, happy to change the subject from her father, nodded, smiling softly at the memory."Yup. Cami was taking me to the park."

"...and?"

"I wasn't feeling well, and she took her eyes off the road, something Elijah doesn't like, to make sure I wasn't going to be sick. But at the same time that happened, there was people crossing the road, and she almost hit them. I don't remember what happened, but momma says that I used my special gifts to make the car stop and that I did a good thing because it saved the people crossing."

Kol nodded, happy that she remembered. Camille had been terrified after witnessing this, she hadn't been familiar with the child's possibility of her gifts. Hope had somehow managed so sense this and had stopped the car, which had started back up again when the people were back on the pavement. It had been the first sighting of any actual power, and Elijah had instantly looked into it, trying to find answers. Her mother and father, on the other hand, were too proud to bother with that, leaving them to Elijah and Rebekah while they looked out for more signs of abilities or powers from their daughter.

"Very good and what did your mother and father tell you what you were after that?"

She smiled once more before answering, voice full of self-confidence."That i'm special. I'm not like others, I am in-inique."

"It's  _unique_ , love, and they were right. That is what your father is also, darling. Your father, like yourself is..."Kol sighed, not one to feed his brother's ego, but since it was for Hope, he bit back a snide remark."special. He, like you, is unique. Actually, every member of our family is special, too. But your mother, your father and yourself, are even more unique."

Hope's brow furrowed, confused. She knew that her family was different, but this was the first time anyone was telling her anything different about her parents. Wanting their daughter to have a somewhat normal start in life, Hayley had demanded that each member of the Mikaelson clan help her with her goal. Nobody told her anything about themselves, not wanting her to worry about anything until she was old enough. That was why she had been terrified of her father, because until that moment, she just thought that he had special abilities, like her.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, love, that you're even more special than you think. You can do almost anything. You and your parents are the only three of your species now. You and your are just like your father, only you are more... _special_."

Kol was more than angry at Klaus for this, but he would never want Hope to fear him, he would never want a repeat of Mikael. He had watched Klaus with his daughter, and though he would never say it to his face, Kol secretly thought that his brother was an amazing father. Outsiders would never had thought that Klaus Mikaelson, the Original Hybrid, whose name made the supernatural community shake with fear, could be gentle. They would never believe that he willingly and happily read to his daughter at night, gave into her when she dragged him to bake with her and Rebekah, sat  _patiently_ and listened to every word she said about her day. They would never believe that Klaus  _didn't_  want someone to fear him, that his worst nightmare was his daughter cowering from him, and after seeing the pain in Klaus' eyes, Kol decided that he would come to the rescue.

"I'm like daddy?"

Kol nodded and to prove his words, he leaned up, grabbing an envelope opener from Klaus' study drawer and he took out his mobile from his pocket before re-joining Hope underneath the table."I'll show you. But don't tell anyone. Mikaelson Magic Vow?"

Kol held out his hand with a small smirk. The Mikaelson Magic Vow was something he and Hope had come up with before he started teaching her magic. The 'other' spells they did were never spoken of once they left their lessons. He was supposed to be teaching her basic spells, but ones like helping her cheat on her tests or playing pranks on their family was secret. The Vow was also used for whenever Hope confided in her uncle, and despite his brothers, Rebekah and Hayley digging for information, he never told a soul unless he felt that Hope was in trouble, which she rarely was. He kept their promises, and knew that even at her young age, Hope took it seriously. His niece, though curious, giggled before placing her smaller hand in his own.

The two shut their eyes before they whispered in unison." _Je jure que je ne serai jamais déshonorer notre voeu._ "

When those words were whispered, their eyes flashed, meaning that nobody but them could hear what was being said. Kol got comfortable, making sure that Hope could understand and see what he was doing. He set his mobile to the side for the moment and with one sharp move, he sliced his hand open. Hope was still young and had yet to control when her hybrid features came forward since nobody had told her much yet, that was why somebody was with her at all times. But he knew that she could never attack him, she wasn't out of control, she didn't have a bloodlust, instead, she just needed to learn  _who_  she was. Kol brought his hand closer, making sure that her senses could understand that blood was near.

Just like he thought, a second later, Hope's eyes turned amber, something that only happened when she could sense blood. The werewolf, that still hadn't been activated, was stirring inside. Another reason that the family was still so protective, they didn't want her on the street of New Orleans, and accidentally kill someone. But, because she was unique and her blood was special, her powers and abilities were still unknown. But they were sure that if she killed someone, that would activate her curse, which would make her immortal. Though, still, her eyes still flashed amber when she was angry or upset, something that always made Klaus chuckle.

This was what Kol wanted, because she all she had seen was her dad's eyes turn colour, that was what had shocked her the most.

"Uncle Kol, wh-"

Kol cut her off, and picked up his mobile, wanting to catch the quick colour change of her eyes before they settled back to blue He winked at her, and when she looked back at him, he quickly snapped a picture, making sure the flash was off because she always complained that it hurt her eyes. After his wound healed quite quickly, Kol shufled over to his niece, now sitting side by side with her. He unlocked his mobile and found the picture he took with her.

"You said your father's eyes were different, right? What colour were they?"

Still confused, Hope answered anyway, nose scrunched up as she tried to remember."They looked orange, but they weren't. They also looked yellow...but wasn't."

He chuckled, wondering how something so delightful could be half of his brother. Kol shook his head before he handed Hope his mobile. He zoomed in so that her eyes were clear on the screen. Hope let out a gasp when she saw her normally blue eyes look totally different. She was sticking out her tongue at her uncle because before taking the picture, he had took away her cupcake to get her attention, and as she looked into the camera, her eyes were amber.

"See? Just like your parents. Your eyes turn that colour whenever you're sleepy, hungry and even when you throw your tantrums when you don't get your way, again, just like your parents. Your eyes, my darling, are still ocean blue the rest of the time, just like your father. But his changed because he was hungry. Mine change too."

Hope's head snapped up at his last words."Really? Are they not orange and not yellow too?"

Kol shook his head, and second later he let his vampire face come forward but he kept his fangs hidden, she wasn't ready for that. His brown orbs turned red, and Hope gasped once more. She didn't cower away, she didn't scream, instead, she leaned closer. Kol knew that if her father had done this, if he had sat down and showed her this carefully, she wouldn't have run away like she had when she walked in on him attacking the vampire. Hope's small hand reached up and she let her soft fingers move across the veins underneath his eyes, smiling softly when he rolled his red orbs, her tears long gone. He grabbed his mobile, quickly deleting the picture just in case someone saw it and daggered him, before placing it back into his pocket.

Hope nodded, understanding, and Kol let his human face come forward once more."I upset daddy, didn't I? I know when he's upset because I get a bad feeling in my stomach."

"He's not upset with you, love. He knows that  _he_  was the one who upset  _you_  and he didn't like scaring you. Your father, like yourself and your mother are different, but in a good way. Your father never wants you to be scared of him because he loves you more than anything in the world, sweet. That is why we have all kept this a secret until now but you had to know because your father doesn't want you to see him as a monster.  _Especially_  you. All your parents want is for you to be happy."

Kol smiled before he stood up, wiping off his expensive jeans. He held out his hand to her."Now, are you going to come out of there? It mustn't be comfy, darling. Your father is in the compound."

As his niece stood up, Kol handed her the plate with the cupcake on it, eyes telling her that she had earned it. She smiled at her uncle. The two mumbled the words once more, and their 'Mikaelson Magic Vow' spell was broken. Now Hope could hear her uncle, aunt and mother attempting to calm down her father in the compound. She could feel a bad feeling in her stomach, something she got when she knew that her father was upset. Kol looked down at his niece, and he kneeled in front of her, coming eye to eye with the hybrid witch and he spoke so low that nobody but her could hear him.

"On you go, darling. If you save me a cupcake from the kitchen before your aunt and mother eat them all, i'll teach you a spell of  _your_  choosing tomorrow."

Hope grinned at him, and he couldn't help but return it, feeling his anger disappear when he saw no trace of tears in her bright blue orbs."I promise! I love you, uncle Kol."

"I can't blame you, sweetheart."Kol responded but, with a different, softer tone he only used with her, he added after a few seconds.

"...but i'm sure I adore you more."

Hope watched as Kol reached into his back pocket and took out a paper that mirrored the test she did well on. He unfolded it and handed the paper to Hope."I took it off the fridge, love. I'm sure your father would like to see it, show him just how much his daughter got her brains from her uncle Kol."

She kissed his cheek before walking out of her father's study, smoothing down her dress that Rebekah got her. Kol watched her leave before he slowly trailed after her. But he stopped when he reached the balcony, leaning against the railing as Hope made her way down the staircase that led to the compound, holding onto the banister that Elijah always told her to do. She stepped down them one by one, her small feet barely making a sound, holding the plate in one hand along with her test paper. As she climbed down the stairs, her gaze landed on her father, aunt, uncle and mother who were sitting on one of the tables, facing away from her. They hadn't heard her mostly because they were lost in their own thoughts. Her father had his head in his hands, not caring who saw how upset he was, despite being surrounded by his vampire minions.

She felt that feeling again in her stomach, making her frown. Just as she reached the bottom step, Joshua appeared by her side, holding out his larger hand. Hope was never to be left alone at the compound, and if she tripped falling down the stairs, Joshua's head would be no longer on his shoulders. She smiled up at her friend, hand slipping into his as she jumped off the last step, making sure that her cupcake didn't fall and that her test paper didn't float away. Skipping away from Joshua, Hope looked up at her uncle Kol who was still leaning against the balcony, and she placed her finger to her mouth in a 'hush' gesture. The vampires scattered around, after seeing Kol's look, just nodded.

The wildest Mikaelson was not to be tangled with.

"Niklaus, brother. I'm sure she will get over this. As Hayley said, she is just a child. Do try to refrain from doing something impulsive."

Klaus chuckled, venom in his voice as he replied."I'm sure that I can't do anything worse, brother. It only took five years but my already daughter thinks i'm a monster."

The four didn't see Hope coming up behind them, using everything she had to remain silent. She chewed on her bottom lip when she saw Klaus' eyes glassed over. So, putting on her best smile, Hope, now by his side, reached up and tugged on the bottom of Klaus' leather jacket. He, being taken by surprise jumped, startled, as were them all. Hope, eyes sparking, smiled cutely up at her father, holding tight onto her plate along with her paper. She was standing there, looking as if nothing had happened, which Kol knew that had she meant to do.

She shook her head from side to side, stubbornly denying his words."Nu-uh! I think your eyes are pretty, daddy. They are..."Hope glanced up at her uncle, struggling for a moment but Kol just nodded in encouragement."... _unique_. Like me."

Klaus observed his daughter for a moment, her wide smile and eyes full of nothing but adoration for him. There were no tears, no running, no hiding and definitely no rejection. Just pure and utter devoted love to her father. Klaus felt like his heart had just began beating again, and he let out a shocked laugh. Elijah, Rebekah and Hayley smiled down at the child, who no doubt, had more power over her father than she thought. As if hesitant, Klaus leaned down and picked up his daughter, settling her on his lap. He held her as tight as he could without harming her, his eyes returning bright blue once again, looking relieved. He brushed back Hope's brown locks and kissed her forehead, eyes shutting for a moment.

Hayley eyed the things in Hope's hands."What you got there, baby girl?"

"A cupcake, momma. But it's for daddy, he has to be rewarded because he is special and he needs to see how good I did on my test." Hope replied with confidence, making sure to add a stubborn edge to her voice, as if everyone had to know that the cupcake was for Klaus, not for them.

Klaus turned his head towards Elijah, who just squeezed his shoulder, nodding. He held his daughter to him, letting out a long sigh, as if she had been away for a hundred years, which felt like she had. He couldn't describe the feeling he had when she looked at him with such fear. Shaking his head as if to forget the memory, Klaus accepted the test paper Hope handed to him. He praised her about her work, feeling nothing but pride as he read over the answers she had gotten right, which was all but one. Just as he turned to show Hayley once more, he met Kol's eyes, who was still standing over them from the balcony.

His brother nodded at him, and Klaus, as if knowing what had taken place, smiled thankfully at his brother. Kol acknowledged this, but said nothing, though they didn't need to speak. There had always been an understanding between them and at that moment, Klaus gained a lot of respect for his youngest brother.

He was always there when he needed them, and would do anything for his niece.

There was no doubt about that.

"Daddy?"

Klaus met her gaze, and Hope gazed up at him, snuggled contently against his chest."Yes, baby wolf?"

"I think that your not orange but not yellow eyes are pretty and I love you to the moon and back."

Klaus beamed at his daughter, kissing the top of her hand that was resting on his larger one."To the moon and back, sweetheart. Never let that go."


End file.
